Una de amor
by Jashui
Summary: Hay historias que simplemente llegan al corazón de alguien. Eso es lo que descubrirán Applejack y Sunset Shimmer, como su historia de amor ha inspirado para bien... o para mal.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Un día más inicia en la preparatoria Canterlot. Las vacaciones de primavera están casi a la vuelta, todos los alumnos lo saben y en cada pasillo de la escuela se escuchan los planes para relajarse después de las estresantes clases.

Una moto negra y cromada llega al estacionamiento de la escuela. De ésta baja un chico y una chica. Al quitarse los cascos revelan quienes son, se trata de Sunset Shimmer y Sire.

\- Gracias por traerme a la escuela – dice la chica

\- De nada Sunny, todo un placer –

Los dos se encaminan hacia la entrada de la escuela llevando consigo los cascos

\- Debes cambiar ese vejestorio que llamas motocicleta – comenta Sire

\- Un par de refacciones nuevas y volverá a andar –

\- ¡Ja! Para que te deje de nuevo tirada. En serio, consigue la mejor – dice mientras señala su motocicleta

\- No todos podemos costearnos una _Harley_ –

\- Podría darte una así – dice pensativo – considéralo un regalo de amigo –

\- No lo hagas – dice seria Sunset – aún tengo que lidiar con el asunto de que pagues el departamento –

\- ¡Oh, vamos Sunny! Si lo hago con gusto, todo para mi linda unicornio – y aprieta una de las mejillas de la chica.

\- Basta, Discord – y aleja la mano de Sire

\- Te he dicho que no me llames así –

\- Disculpa, **Discord** . agrega la chica con afán de molestarlo. Él sólo da su sonrisa burlona.

Sólo Sunset y Applejack saben que Sire es realmente Discord, el señor y amo del caos que se disfraza bajo la imagen de un chico de 16 años. Un chico de tez oliva, unos rasgos faciales donde cualquiera juraría que viene de tierras mediterráneas, un pelo relamido de color negro azabache y unos ojos cafés intensos que con sus ojeras encierran la idea de un ser misterioso y rebelde. Por eso no es de sorprenderse que la mitad de las chicas de Canterlot (y Ponyville) estén detrás de él, sin embargo, para Sire, sólo existe una chica. Esa chica es la razón por la cual él no revela que es Discord.

Caminan por el pasillo de los casilleros, algunas jóvenes quieren saludar a Sire pero al ver a Sunset, descartan su deseo.

-Aún te temen – dice el joven.

-Por desgracia – suspira – será muy difícil quitarme esa imagen –

-Y más si vieron que te conviertes en un demonio –

La chica vuelve a suspirar. Nunca en su vida ha tenido que enfrentar una situación tan difícil, por una parte tiene que defenderse de los alumnos que ahora la atacan en venganza de lo que les hizo y por otro lado los chicos que aún le temen y la evitan a toda costa. En un inicio Sunset pensó que nunca lograría superarlo, pero gracias a sus nuevas amigas ha encontrado el valor para hacerlo y gracias a Applejack ha descubierto la fortaleza para lograrlo.

Llegan al casillero de Sire, guarda los cascos y toma algunos libros. Los dos platican sobre la vieja y descompuesta motocicleta de Sunset. En pleno debate escuchan a unos de los chicos lamentarse.

-¿Qué le pasa a ése? – comenta Sire al cerrar su casillero. Sunset mira la hoja que trae en mano el otro chico.

-Un día fatal – dice ella – entrega de calificaciones –

Los dos chicos nunca se han preocupado por eso, Sunset siempre ha sacado buenas calificaciones y Sire usa métodos poco ordinarios para aprobar los exámenes. Sin embargo, sus amigas siempre libran esa batalla campal por aprobar sus materias.

Eso lleva a que Sunset piense especialmente en una de las chicas, en Applejack, espera que haya pasado la materia que más dolor de cabeza le provoca: algebra.

Al entrar al salón miran a sus compañeros ya sea celebrando o llevando consigo la nube negra del reprobado. Pero sus amigas parecen tranquilas, bueno, casi todas. Applejack está con la frente apoyada sobre el pupitre, en su mano una hoja arrugada, Pinkie y Fluttershy parece que tratan de animarla mientras que Rainbow y Rarity solo contemplan lejanas.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunta Sunset esperando la cruel verdad. RD sólo levanta los hombros, Rarity desvía la mirada. La pelirroja se acerca al pupitre de AJ.

-Reprobó – susurra fuertemente Pinkie.

Sunset trata de tomar la hoja de la mano de AJ, pero ésta se resiste, la pelirroja ejerce más fuerza y logra tomarla.

"2.5" remarcado en rojo. Sire observa detrás del hombro de Sunset

-Es un buen número – dice el chico

-Es 2.5 de 10 – dice tímidamente Shy

-Ah –

Sunset revisa el examen, vaya que la chica Apple cometió errores drásticos en todos los ejercicios, es de sorprender que no haya sacado un gran cero.

-La abuela Smith me va a matar – murmura la joven vaquera

-No te mata – dice Pinkie mordisqueando un cupcake – nomás te dará la paliza de tu vida –

-No seas dramática – dice Rarity, a lo cual todas se miran entre sí –En la boleta de calificaciones aparecerá "5", puedes aprobar los otros dos parciales y salvar la materia.

-Y si no la libras, sólo tienes que soportar la escuela de verano, no perderás el semestre. No es para tanto – agrega RD mientras toma el cupcake que le ofrece Pinkie.

-No puedo – menciona AJ al levantar su cara del pupitre – no puedo ir a la escuela de verano. Los Apple participarán en el Gran Rodeo de Appleloosa, tengo que ir y ayudar con los demás, si me quedo para re-cursar la materia, la abuela Smith me matará – y vuelve a poner su frente sobre el escritorio.

-¿Pero no te iba a matar por haber reprobado este parcial? – pregunta Pinkie a lo cual AJ deja escapar un suspiro de angustia.

-Vamos Applejack, aprobarás los otros parciales. Te ayudaré a estudiar – dice Sunset en afán de animarla – será pan comido –

La chica rubia levanta su rostro, mira a Sunset por un minuto.

-De acuerdo – acomoda su sombrero – a partir de este momento me pondré a estudiar – se levanta de su asiento – aprobaré la materia – dice con una decisión única

-¿Sabes que tienes que aprobar los otros dos parciales con un 10 para salvar la materia? – menciona Shy, AJ se da cuenta del reto que tiene por delante por lo que decide volver a sentarse, dejar caer su frente sobre el pupitre y empezar a llorar por dentro.

Las demás chicas lanzan una mirada furiosa a Shy quien sólo se encoge de hombros por temor.

-No puedo creerlo – comenta Sire al terminar de saborear unos de los cupcakes de Pinkie – tu novia es la chica más lista de toda la prepa y tu repruebas de la manera más tonta. ¡Ja! En serio que eres una cabeza hueca –

AJ levanta el rostro, le lanza una mirada amenazante, en cualquier momento lo golpeará. Sunset la calma poniendo su mano sobre su espalda.

-Ven – pronuncia la pelirroja y la toma del brazo para llevarla con ella, lejos de ese salón y de los demás.

Sire toma otro cupcake pero Pinkie se lo arrebata. Siente el silencio sepulcral de las demás.

-Son unas dramáticas – comenta Sire al sentarse y levantar sus piernas sobre el pupitre


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Las dos chicas caminan por los pasillos de la escuela, Sunset se acerca más a la rubia, la toma del brazo. La joven Apple está encerrada en sus miedos

-Applejack, puedes aprobar la materia, deja de angustiarte- comenta Sunset al detenerse frente a un casillero.

Ella sonríe un poco.

-Sí…lo sé…pero no dejo de pensar en que si no pude aprobar este parcial, puedo reprobar los otros dos – comenta mientras se apoya en la puerta del casillero vecino

-Únicamente hay que esforzarse y tú no le tienes miedo al trabajo duro. Te ayudaré a estudiar-dice Sunset mientras con sus brazos rodea su nuca- después de todo, soy la más lista de la prepa. ¿no? –

-Y la más humilde – dice sarcásticamente AJ. Sunset deja escapar una risita.

Las dos chicas se miran en silencio. Quién diría que ellas dos terminarían juntas. Ya llevan 5 meses saliendo, para Sunset le ha parecido un sueño único, un momento que le ha dado tanta felicidad y tranquilidad. Applejack jamás creyó que esa chica problemática, que solía burlarse de ella y su familia, la cautivaría tanto.

-Applejack…yo…- dice la pelirroja al mirar los labios de su amada. Quiere soltar en palabras lo que siente, lo que significa para ella, pero nunca tiene la fuerza para hacerlo. No lo entiende, porque no puede pronunciar esas palabras…

Siente unos labios que apenas la rozan, es AJ que ha decidido callar su murmuro con un dulce beso. Sunset cierra los ojos para dejarse llevar por ella. Un beso tras otro la hace caer sobre la hermosura de este instante. Ella es todo lo que importa, ella es la persona que quiere amar por el resto de su existencia, ella es su todo… ¿por qué no puede decírselo?

Las chicas se separan lentamente. Applejack se sonroja un poco, aún le da vergüenza dejarse llevar de esa manera, cosa que a Sunset le fascina.

-Si vas a estudiar tan duro, necesitas relajarte un poco y sé cómo puedes hacerlo –

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? –

\- Hoy sólo entregarán calificaciones, faltemos a clases y vayamos a mi departamento…- besa un poco la oreja de la rubia

Applejack se estremece ante excelente idea.

-¿Faltar a clases? Eso es tan de…-

-¿Chica mala? – comenta Sunset y al terminar deja un tenue beso sobre su cuello

-Sí…y eso me encanta….-

Al mismo tiempo, en otro punto de la escuela, una chica llega con la secretaria de la dirección, comenta que tiene una cita con la Directora Celestia. La mujer confirma la cita y pide que espere.

Ella se sienta, la espalda recta, todo un esfuerzo para mostrarse formal y segura de sí misma.

La secretaria la mira por unos momentos, es apenas una jovencita, quizás cursa el tercero de secundaria, unos anteojos de pasta gruesa negra descansan sobre su blanca y pecosa nariz. Su cabello suelto, trigueño, chino y largo hasta la mitad de su espalda que es casi controlado por una gorra tipo inglesa. Sobre sus piernas descansa un desgastado portafolio, el cual agarra como si se tratara de su mayor tesoro.

La joven, al verse observada, regala una sonrisa. La secretaria continúa con su trabajo

"Qué chica más rara", piensa la mujer.

-Sire – murmura Fluttershy al chico que anda hojeando una revista de motocicletas.

-¿Sí? –

-¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes? – se sienta en el pupitre cercano a él. El chico baja los pies, se sienta de tal manera que toda la atención es para esa tímida chica.

-Genial, son demasiados sencillos para mí –

\- Wow Sire, debes ser el chico más listo después de Sunset-

-Shy, soy más listo que Sunset – guiña un ojo - ¿Y a ti? –

-Bien, aprobé todas –

-¡Toda una genio! – dice sonriente el chico mientras pone su mano en su cabeza y ella sonríe tímidamente.

La escena es observada por RD, Pinkie Pie y Rarity

-Esos dos se gustan –

-Por favor Rainbow, quiero creer que Fluttershy tiene mejor gusto – comenta Rarity mientras se retoca el maquillaje

-Pues Sire es guapo – agrega Pinkie

-Pero es un patán – determina RD

-Sí, casi se parece a ti – completa Pinkie, cosa que no le agradó a la atleta.

RD prepara su comentario defensivo pero es interrumpida por el altavoz

-"Applejack y Sunset Shimmer favor de presentarse de inmediato en la Dirección" – es la voz de Vice Directora Luna.

-Uuuy están en problemas – dice Pinkie

RD quiere burlarse de AJ y se percata de algo

-¡¿Dónde rayos están?!-

La puerta del departamento se abre de un solo golpe. Sunset y Applejack no pueden resistir más, la pelirroja cierra la puerta con uno de sus pies. Los besos son cada vez más intensos, no quiere esperar más. Las dos apenas llegan al sillón de la sala, Applejack cae sobre éste, su sombrero rueda por el piso.

Sunset se pone encima, sus dedos se entrelazan con el cabello rubio de su amada, nunca la había deseado tanto. Si no puede decir con palabras lo que despierta en ella, dejará que sus labios lo expresen.

Comienza a besarla en el cuello, quiere quitarle la blusa, pero en su desesperación sólo logra arrancar los botones. Se quita la chamarra, AJ ayuda a su novia a quitarse la blusa, la joven Apple se incorpora un poco comienza a besarla en los hombros, Sunset puede sentir la suavidad de sus labios, sentir como comienza a desvanecerse, quiere sentirla más.

Applejack le quita el sostén el cual cae al suelo, beso a beso baja sus labios, está a punto de besar sus senos….el celular de Sunset suena, lo que distrae a AJ

-Continúa…-dice jadeante Sunset. Ella obedece. Sunset se estremece, deja escapar unos gemidos, su celular no deja de sonar. Se escucha ahora el celular de AJ, no les interesa, sólo existen ellas, sólo existe su deseo y entrega.

El sonido de una pequeña explosión se escucha.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no contestan su maldito celu…?! –es Sire que se ha teletransportado al departamento - ¡Con un carajo! – dice al observar lo que ocurre.

AJ se percata hace a un lado a Sunset que cae del sillón. La chica Apple se levanta. Siré y ella intercambian miradas, ninguno de los dos sabe qué hacer. El chico baja la mirada al pecho de AJ, ella se da cuenta, toma uno de los cojines y comienza a golpear a Siré con eso.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! ¡¿No sabes lo qué es la privacidad?! ¡Largate! –

-¡Espera! ¡AH, deja de golpearme! ¡Basta! ¡Las están buscando! ¡Ya deja de golpearme! °¡Celestia dice que es importante! ¡Ya no me golpees! –

Sunset toma uno de los cojines para cubrirse.

-¡Dije basta! – Sire truena los dedos.

Applejack y Sunset ya no están en el departamento, ahora están en la sala de música. De Sire, ninguna señal de estar ahí. Sunset trata de buscar su sostén y su blusa…los cuales se quedaron en el departamento. Mira a AJ, su pelo alborotado, con la blusa abierta y sin botones.

-Ninguna de las dos me contesta – es la voz de Fluttershy

La puerta del salón de música se abre, las chicas se encuentran con sus amigas. Sunset semi-desnuda cubriéndose con un cojin y Applejack con la blusa abierta mostrando su sostén. Todas guardan silencio, RD cubre los ojos de Shy, Pinkie deja caer el pedazo de galleta que traía en la boca, Rarity no puede cerrar la suya.

Pinkie cierra lentamente la puerta del salón de música. Al estar completamente cerrada se escucha la voz de Rarity gritando:

-¡Vayan a un hotel! -


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

-Voy a ahorcar a ese idiota con mis propias manos – dice en entredientes Applejack

\- ¡Lo harás después de que yo lo maté! – comenta Sunset.

Las dos chicas entran a la Dirección. La secretaria queda sorprendida al ver a las chicas con tan peculiar atuendo.

AJ no trae su sombrero, usa un largo y guango suéter de color verde fosforecente, sus manos apenas se ven con las mangas dobladas. Si esto no es suficiente, la prenda también luce en su centro una enorme y amarillenta carita de gato sonriente. Ya que Rarity no tenía tiempo para arreglar los botones de su blusa, Pinkie le prestó el suéter, regalo navideño de su abuela, que siempre tiene en su casillero para alegrar sus días.

Sunset usa el jersey azul de soccer de Rainbow Dash, de tela bastante gruesa para ocultar. Aunque la chica debe cruzar sus brazos todo el tiempo para obtener "sostén".

Es ese momento en que cualquiera podría maldecir al club de costura por cerrar con doble llave la puerta.

Las chicas entran a la oficina de la Directora Celestia, pero no la ven a ella, en su lugar está la Vicedirectora Luna quien platica con una chica de lentes.

La mujer las observa severamente, es obvio que considera que han cometido una grave falta.

-¿Pueden explicarme dónde estaban? –pregunta a las chicas que están de pie.

Applejack no quisiera mentir, pero decir la verdad tampoco es una opción correcta.

-Hace 45 minutos que la Directora Celestia las buscaba. Veo que no les interesa respetar el tiempo de los demás –

-Disculpe Vicedirectora Luna, nosotras….- Sunset busca la mejor excusa – es mi culpa que nosotras no llegáramos a tiempo. Se descompuso mi motocicleta y AJ estaba ayudándome a arreglarla, estábamos en el estacionamiento, por eso nunca escuchamos el aviso-

Luna mira a AJ, ella sonríe nerviosamente.

-Después hablaremos sobre su castigo – Las dos chicas sienten que esas palabras están acompañadas de una cubetada de agua fría, son famosos los castigos largos y agotadores de la Vicedirectora Luna.

Applejack quiere caerse totalmente sobre la silla, no sólo reprobó, sino que está castigada por la dirección, la abuela Smith tiene razones suficientes para colgarla del manzano más alto de Sweet Apple Acres. Sus pensamientos negativos son interrumpidos por una mirada, es la chica de lentes que la observa fijamente, quizás sea por el suéter. La chica le sonríe y desvía su mirada.

-Tomen asiento – las chicas obedecen – Quiero que conozcan a Margy Limelights, es la presidenta actual del Club de Teatro – todas se saludan – es una chica muy talentosa y por lo mismo una de sus obras participará en IV Encuentro Teatral a realizarse en Manehattan –

-Felicidades dulzura – dice AJ con sinceridad

-Gracias –, aprieta más fuerte su portafolio

\- Es la primera vez que uno de nuestros alumnos tiene tal honor – continua Luna – y la señorita Limelights quiere que la obra sea representada por alumnos del Instituto Canterlot. Y ha pedido específicamente que ustedes dos participen en el elenco –

Sunset y AJ se miran entre sí, ¿ellas dos? Nunca han actuado antes en una obra de teatro, ¿por qué ellas?, se pregunta la pelirroja.

-Me siento honrada de que me elijan, pero no puedo participar Vicedirectora Luna – habla la vaquera – no tendría tiempo para los ensayos y todo lo que se necesite, no me gustaría quedarles mal –

-Señorita Applejack, les estoy avisando, no pidiendo su permiso. La decisión está tomada, de haber llegado a la oficina hace 45 minutos, podríamos haberlo discutido debidamente – y de esa manera las chicas quedan obligadas a actuar – Se reunirán hoy después de clases en el Club de Teatro con la señorita Limelights para ponerse de acuerdo. Eso es todo por ahora -.

Luna da por terminada la reunión, las tres chicas salen de la Dirección. Sunset sigue cuestionándose de la petición y no puede callarla.

-¿Por qué nosotras dos? – pregunta a Margy quien limpia sus gafas

-¿Por qué no? – responde

-No somos actrices y nunca hemos participado en el Club de Teatro. Ir a un Encuentro Teatral es muy importante, querrás tener a los mejores actores en la muestra –

-Ah – deja de limpiar sus gafas para ponérselas – Las veo hoy a las 4pm en el Club de Teatro – dice ignorando la pregunta inicial de Sunset – Fue un gusto conocerlas al fin, aunque hoy lucen diferentes, veo que están probando nuevos estilos – sonríe – ¡me gusta su audacia! -

La chica se despide y camina despreocupadamente hacia el pasillo que conduce a la biblioteca.

-Hablaré con ella, realmente no puedo participar en esa obra – dice AJ intentando subir las mangas del suéter – tengo bastantes cosas que hacer, con lo de los exámenes y todo lo de casa, ¡no puedo darme el lujo de estar jugando a la actriz! –

-Lo sé. Y me parece muy extraño que pidiera por nosotras dos. ¿La habías visto antes? –

-No, ahora que lo mencionas. Pero es difícil conocer a todos los alumnos de esta prepa. Quizás Pinkie sepa de ella –

La puerta de la Dirección se abre a sus espaldas, es Luna

-Sobre su castigo…-

La hora del almuerzo ha llegado. Rarity logró arreglar la blusa de AJ por lo que ella ha regresado el suéter a su dueña en la última clase. Sunset no ha tenido tanta suerte.

AJ le trae una bandeja de almuerzo a su novia. Rarity las mira de reojo, Fluttershy se entretiene con su comida.

-¿Dónde están las demás? – pregunta la chica Apple para romper el silencio.

-Pinkie está sentada con Maud y a Dash, no la he visto desde Geografía – responde Shy

El silencio reina de nuevo, cosa rara en la mesa de las amigas. El instante en que sabes que una verdad ronda pero nadie la quiere decir.

-Bien, si alguien no dice algo, lo haré yo – dice la rubia - sé que nadie quiere hablar de lo que pasó, sólo puedo decir que…no volverá a ocurrir –

-No pueden estar haciendo eso – dice Rarity como si al fin tuviera oportunidad de expresarlo

-Se podrían meter en problemas graves – agrega Shy - ¿si alguien más hubiese entrado?...-

-¡Serían la comidilla de toda la escuela! – enfatiza la chica fashion

-Hasta las podrían haber expulsado…-

Sunset y AJ están conscientes de eso, jamás se comportarían así en la escuela, pero no pueden explicar cómo terminaron ahí.

-Lo sentimos – dice la pelirroja – nos dejamos llevar –

-Demasiado, diría – comenta severamente Rarity

-Me parece que ya aprendieron la lección – dice Shy mirando a su amiga fashion – y creo que fueron castigadas indirectamente por eso –

Y vaya que sí, como castigo tienen que lavar el uniforme y toallas del equipo femenil y masculino de soccer por el resto del semestre.

AJ no deja de ver su sentencia de muerte: reprobó un examen, castigada por Luna, obligada a actuar en una obra de teatro y tiene que luchar para salvar milagrosamente Álgebra; en este momento, ella misma se colgaría del manzano.

Alguien toma su mano por debajo de la mesa, es Sunset quien le regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La chica sabe que no importa que tenga que enfrentar, no está sola en estas batallas.

-¡Hey Sunny! – gritan, es Sire que llega junto con RD. AJ siente su alma arder, aprieta fuertemente su cuchara, es capaz de romperla en dos.

-Toma – dice RD mientras le lanza a Sunset una bolsa de papel a sus manos. La atrapa extrañada – Revisa adentro – propone la deportista. La pelirroja lo hace, en el interior de la bolsa hay un sostén de encaje color negro. Rarity también observa el contenido.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? – pregunta la chica fashion

-No entré a Literatura – dice RD al sentarse en la mesa – Así que fui al centro comercial a conseguir uno, Sire me llevo en su moto.

-Yo le sugerí el color, creo que va con tu tono de piel – dice Sire tratando de reprimir la risa – Dashie ya me contó lo que pasó. ¡Quién lo diría! – se dirige a la rubia – Ahora tendré que decirte Applejack "grandes manzanas" – y junto con RD sueltan la carcajada. La vaquera enrojece su rostro, tanto por el coraje y la vergüenza.

-¡Cállate Sire, que de esta no te salvas! – habla la rubia

El chico delata su sonrisa burlona

-Oh vamos AJ, es un chiste sin importancia. Es más, deberías verlo como un halago. Imagino que una de las cualidades por las que Sunset te eligió es por tus …. "¡MANZANAS!" - y de nuevo la deportista y el motociclista sueltan la carcajada.

-Te voy a partir tu ma…-AJ se levanta bruscamente, pero Sunset la detiene y la jala del brazo para llevarla con ella y sacarla de ese sitio -¡déjame golpear a ese idiota! – dice mientras la pelirroja la arrastra fuera de la cafetería

-¡Buena idea! Golpearlo enfrente de toda la escuela, la abuela Smith te adorará cuando le digas que estás suspendida por golpear a uno de tus compañeros – dice la pelirroja mientras jala a AJ a uno de los baños lejanos de la escuela.

Entran al baño, no hay nadie más.

-¡Voy a golpear a ese idiota! Se lo merece, después de lo que hizo –

-También quiero ahorcarlo, pero no ganamos nada, amor –

-Ganaría la satisfacción de haberlo golpeado – dice a regañadientes al cruzar sus brazos – hasta parece que lo defiendes –

-No lo defiendo, estoy tratando de mantener la calma. Ya nos metimos en muchos problemas hoy -

Applejack no le dice nada, pero es obvio que está enfadada con ella. Sunset la contempla, aún enojada se ve muy linda. Se acerca a ella, acaricia una de sus mejillas, la rubia se sonroja un poco, la pelirroja le da un beso apenas rozando sus labios, otro beso que se acerca un poco más a estos hasta que finalmente la besa en la boca. Un beso largo y profundo es suficiente para que toda la rabia de AJ se desvanezca.

-Pero sigo enojada con él, manzanita – dice la rubia después de separarse lentamente de ese beso.

-Está bien – la toma de las manos – tengo que cambiarme – le besa una de sus manos – no tardo – Sunset entra a uno de los baños con la bolsa de papel.

Applejack se contempla en el espejo, se percata que se ve muy bien con esa blusa. Es raro verse sin el sombrero, piensa que debió quedarse en el departamento junto con lo demás. Sigue contemplando su reflejo, pareciera como si mirara a alguien más, examina cada parte de ella, odia admitirlo, pero Sire y RD tienen razón con esa cualidad de las "manzanas".

Sunset sale del baño, también se mira en el espejo para arreglarse un poco, AJ mira el reflejo. La pelirroja tiene un gran cuerpo, con esas caderas tan seductoras. Ahora que lo piensa detenidamente, se ve muy sensual en ese jersey.

-¿Applejack? – es la voz de Sunset que rompe los pensamientos de la rubia, la cual se sonroja.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-¿Te ocurre algo? –

-N-No, todo bien –

Sunset termina de acomodarse el cabello.

La puerta de los baños se abre, es Margy quien ingresa. Trae un poco de ensalada en una parte de su cabellera y los lentes algo sucios

-Oh, hola – dice la chica, responden el saludo – veo que ya no traes tu suéter, es una pena, te quedaba bien – abre la llave de agua, se quita gorra y lentes comienza a quitarse los pedazos de ensalada y a lavar sus lentes.

-¿Paso algo Margy? – pregunta Sunset

-Un accidente – cierra la llave – siempre chocan conmigo cuando llevo mi bandeja de comida. Algo molesto pero con solución – la chica sonríe.

Applejack no cree en sus palabras, quizás hay alguien que la molesta, pero no sabe cómo decirle que debe defenderse del bravucón.

-Bueno, debes tener cuidado – continua la mentira la joven Apple

Las dos guardan silencio, Margy se seca la cara, seca sus lentes, se los pone. Mira por un momento a la rubia.

-No me recuerdas, ¿verdad?-

AJ queda confundida ante ese comentario.

-Sí, eres Margy, la presidenta del Club de Teatro. Nos conocimos hace rato –

-No. Ya nos conocíamos antes de hoy. Pero no lo recuerdas – dice decepcionada la chica –No importa, estoy acostumbrada a que eso pase –

-Perdón dulzura, en verdad no te recuerdo. A veces la abuela Smith me regaña por ser tan olvidadiza como un ganso –

-¿Los gansos son olvidadizos? –

-Según la abuela Smith, sí –

-Vaya, entonces la falla de memoria se relaciona con algo genético a los gansos –

-Eh…creo que sólo es una expresión, terroncito –

-Ya veo. Expresión rara – y se acomoda su gorra – Me habría gustado que lo recordarás – sonríe nuevamente – las veo después –.

La chica sale del lugar y Applejack queda confundida.

\- Bastante extraño. De hecho ella es muy extraña – comenta la pelirroja

-No la recuerdo -

-¿? –

-No la recuerdo. No olvidaría a una chica así –

-¿A una chica así? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Sunset con ciertos celos en su voz

-Me refiero a lo rara, tú misma lo dijiste, es muy extraña, no olvidaría a una persona así –

Las dos chicas salen del baño, caminan de nuevo hacia la cafetería. En el trayecto se encuentran con Margy que habla con otros tres chicos. La rubia y la chica pecosa se miran por un instante.

"¿En dónde pude conocerla?", se pregunta AJ

"¿Por qué no me recuerdas?", se cuestiona Margy


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Entrega de calificaciones en clase de Gramática, Sunset ve su acostumbrado "10" y Pinkie celebra su clásico "9". Muchos asegurarían que la chica fiestera jamás estudia, pero siempre se las arregla para sacar buenas notas.

El profesor ha dado la hora libre, algunos alumnos comienzan a disfrutar de la libertad. Pinkie aprovecha para sacar su lista de cosas por hacer, en dos días dará una fiesta y los preparativos es algo que se toma muy en serio.

Sunset la observa por un momento, si hay alguien que conoce a todo alumno que ha pasado por esta escuela, es su amiga.

-Pinkie-

-Aja – responde la chica mientras muerde la punta de su bolígrafo –

-¿Conoces a Margy Limelights? –

-Sipi – apunta unas cosas

-No la había visto antes, creo que nunca hemos estado en una clase juntas –

-Eso es porque es nueva, es una estudiante de intercambio de….¿Escocia? ¿China? ¿Tombuctú? ¡Ya me acordé! Es de Irlanda, porque en su fiesta de bienvenida preparé galletas en forma de trébol –

-¿Cuándo le hiciste una fiesta de bienvenida? –

\- Pues cuando entró a la escuela, tontis –

Y la lógica noqueó a Sunset

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero, ¿en qué día hiciste esa fiesta?

-Fue el fin de semana cuando tú y AJ fueron a Sweet Apple Acres –

Sunset ahora lo recuerda, fue esa ocasión donde todos tenían que salir de la ciudad. Fluttershy acompañó a Rainbow Dash a su juego en Cloudsdale, Rarity se fue de fin de semana con sus papás y Siré estaba en Equestria. En ese caso, Margy llevará apenas 2 meses en la escuela.

-Mmm ahora que lo pienso – dice Pinkie – fueron muy pocos a esa fiesta, pero a ella no le molesto, ¡le encantó! Dijo que así podría comer más galletas y pastel –

-Viendo el lado bueno, ¿eh? –

-¡Sí! Eso la hace súper duper –

Sunset piensa que si ella lleva apenas un par de semanas en la escuela, ¿cómo es posible que ya sea presidenta del Club de Teatro? El requisito es haber estado en el al menos un año, claro que ha habido clubes que por falta de miembros se ven obligados a poner a cualquiera, pero el club de Teatro no sufre de eso.

-Los otros chicos la eligieron como presidente – dice Pinkie como si leyera los pensamientos de su amiga – es una guionista muy reconocida, ha ganado muchos concursos teatrales, creen que si ella es presidenta, el club mejorará mucho –

-Vaya que debe ser muy buena para que hagan eso. Aunque debe ser difícil para ella adaptarse tan rápido a un nuevo país, una nueva ciudad, una nueva escuela –

-No es nueva en la ciudad –

-¿Qué? –

-Lleva en Ponyville un año –

Si ya llevaba tiempo en la ciudad, ¿por qué entró a mitad de semestre? Sunset no le encuentra sentido a eso

-¿Por qué se cambió de escuela? –

-Quizás…porque quiso- y nuevamente la lógica anota un punto a favor de Pinkie

-Bueno sí…pero….-

-Estás pensando mucho en eso….¿acaso ella no te agrada? – dice la chica fiestera con el bolígrafo en su boca –

-No es que me desagrade…hay algo extraño en ella que me inquieta mucho –

-¡Oh! ¿Crees que sea un alien que nos quiere absorber los cerebros? ¿O? ¿O? ¿O una Reina oscura y malvada que quiere vengarse de nuestro mundo? ¿O una bruja cruel que nos quiere robar nuestras almas? ¿O un monstruo demoniaco que quiere convertirnos en su ejército de zombies y así conquistar el mundo de donde viene? –

-No, no, no y eso último dolió – Pinkie sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes.

-¿Crees que sea un ser de tu mundo? –

-No lo sé, pero hay algo raro en ella y pienso descubrirlo –

Mientras Pinkie y Sunset disfrutan de su hora libre, en otro salón, durante clase de Química, Applejack disfruta la calma de haber aprobado su otro dolor de cabeza.

-"6.3" no es una calificación por la cual debas alegrarte tanto – comenta Rarity.

\- Aprobé, es lo único que me importa –

\- En verdad los números no son lo tuyo. Hasta Rainbow Dash sacó mejor nota que tú –

-¡Hey!- dice RD- Eso es porque si no mantengo mi promedio de "8.5" me echan del equipo, y si eso ocurre, ¡me muero! –

-Aprobé, no pienso hablar más sobre eso – y revisa orgullosa su examen

Rarity contempla a la rubia, en varias ocasiones la saca de quicio, sin embargo son más las veces que la sorprende con su honesta y amistosa actitud.

-¿Y tu sombrero? ¿Lo perdiste? – pregunta RD

AJ está por responder pero Rarity interrumpe

-Claro que no. De haberlo perdido, estaría histérica buscándolo por todos lados-

-Tienes razón – dice la deportista – aún me acuerdo esa vez cuando se rasgó. Fue corriendo a llorarte para que lo arreglarás. "Oh Rarity tienes que componerlo, bua, bua" – dice en tono burlón.

-Cállate torpe –

-Es la verdad, llorona-

Rarity contempla como sus amigas discuten por eso, también recuerda ese día cuando AJ llegó desesperada con ella, le rogó que hiciera algo, que lo salvara, como si fuera una niña trayendo a su hámster enfermo. Era la primera vez que la veía tan vulnerable. Después comprendió porque el sombrero era tan importante, y también fue ese día cuando algo en ella cambió.

A partir de ese momento sólo quería estar junto a la chica Apple, un instante a su lado era suficiente para que todo su día fuera increíble, con el paso de las semanas lo entendió, se había enamorado de Applejack. Aunque se confesó, aunque la rubia también admitió sentir algo por ella, nada ocurrió, sólo quedo como un momento de confusión para las dos. Por eso fue tan difícil ver a Sunset entrar en la vida de Applejack.

La campana suena y con eso los recuerdos de Rarity se desvanecen. Los alumnos comienzan a salir. Las chicas caminan hacia los casilleros, sus amigas siguen discutiendo.

-¿Por qué pelean ahora? – pregunta Sunset a Rarity, mientras cierra su casillero.

La chica fashion no la escucha, la nostalgia la aísla del presente

-¿Rarity? – insiste la pelirroja

-P-Perdón – dice como si saliera de un sueño – ya sabes que no necesitan mucho para discutir, fue por algo del sombrero de Applejack –

-Ya veo –

Sunset toma de la mano a su novia y se la lleva consigo.

-¡Oye! ¡Aún no termino con ella! – grita RD pero las novias ya se han alejado -¡Ja! La tiene bien domada –

Rarity no comenta nada y no deja de pensar que la mano que toma Applejack es la de Sunset Shimmer.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Hoy quieres discutir con todo mundo –

\- Estás exagerando, además Rainbow fue la que comenzó –

Las chicas están caminando por el campo de soccer, ambas tienen un descanso de 30 minutos antes de su siguiente clase.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte. Sé que estás estresada con lo de los exámenes y el castigo, pero no puedes…-

-Estoy tranquila, tú eres la que piensa lo contrario –

Quizás es verdad, quizás ella es la que está más estresada por este día.

-Bien, puede ser que tengas razón, pero no me gusta que siempre discutas con Rainbow y últimamente te peleas más con Sire…-

-¡Eso es porque es un cretino! Y RD no es diferente. Además siempre discutimos, no sé porque ahora te afecta-

-¿Entonces según tú es sano y normal que quieras pelearte con media escuela? –

-¡Yo no peleo con media escuela! Mira, no sé qué mosco te pico pero estoy tranquila, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de esto? –

-Callar las cosas no resuelve nada – Sunset detiene su caminata

-¿Y qué hay que resolver?- AJ se pone frente a ella

-Algo te molesta –

-¡No me molesta nada! Bueno ¡sí! ¡Me molesta que pienses que algo me molesta!-la rubia respira profundamente con afán de tranquilizarse – Manzanita, no quiero discutir contigo, créeme, no me pasa nada malo, todo está bien – y pone su mano sobre la mejilla de su novia - ¿y a ti? ¿te molesta algo? –

-No –

-Entonces las dos estamos bien – la rubia sonríe

-Sí – Sunset también sonríe.

AJ mira los ojos de su amada, es tan delicada y frágil, pero a la vez es tan imponente y audaz, es la chica más asombrosa que conoce y aún le parece increíble que pueda compartir tantas cosas con ella. Nunca había querido a alguien con tantas fuerzas, siente que estando a su lado, puede enfrentar lo que sea. La besa tiernamente en los labios, un dulce y suave beso para su adorada novia.

-Te quiero mucho – susurra AJ a su oído. Sunset quiere corresponder su sentimiento con palabras, pero algo en ella la paraliza, no puede articular nada, se siente tan impotente, ella también la quiere, ¿por qué no puede decirlo?

La pelirroja sólo abraza fuerte a su novia, AJ también la abraza más y le da un beso en la frente, en su abrazo, la rubia quiere protegerla de todo y de todos.

-¿Qué miras Rari? – dice Pinkie al acercarse a su amiga que está viendo por una ventana. Descubre que observa a AJ y Sunset – Awww, ¡qué tiernas! Hacen una lindísima pareja –

Rarity continúa contemplando la escena, pudo ser ella, imagina.

-Llegaremos tarde a clases. Vámonos Pinkie –


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Applejack entra a clase de Sociología, siente que flota, que a su alrededor ronda la alegría y felicidad. Para RD y Shy es notorio esa aura de estar estúpidamente enamorada. Toma asiento cerca de sus amigas.

-Parece que alguien tuvo tiempo de calidad con su novia – dice RD

Y vaya que lo tuvo, esa media hora de descanso fue suficiente para disfrutar de los más dulces e intensos besos, estuvieron a nada de huir nuevamente al departamento, si no fuera porque recordaron lo que ocurrió horas antes.

-Es que ella es tan increíble – dice AJ – tan asombrosa, tan dulce, tan hermosa….-

-Suficiente, hazte para allá, no quiero que me contagies con tanta cursilería –

Fluttershy se ríe un poco ante el comentario, ver a Applejack tan ilusionada sigue siendo novedad. Aún se acuerda del día en que ella le confesó a las demás que andaba con Sunset, todas se quedaron impresionadas, nadie lo creía. También fue el día en que vio más triste a Rarity.

Angel había escapado de su mochila y Shy lo buscaba por toda la escuela, llegó al club de moda y encontró a su amiga en lágrimas. Rarity trato de esconder lo que ocurrió, pero al final lo dijo. Le platicó sobre lo que ocurrió entre ella y AJ, de cómo al final ella prefirió estar con Sunset, del dolor de no ser correspondida. Prometió guardar el secreto.

Aunque se alegra por sus amigas, sabe que esa felicidad también causa dolor en otra de sus amigas. A veces Shy se pregunta si AJ es consciente de eso, de la tristeza de Rarity.

-¿Tú que piensas Fluttershy? – dice Applejack

La joven estaba tan distraída con sus pensamientos que jamás escuchó lo que decían.

-L-Lo siento, no estaba escuchando – dice apenada

-Hey Shy, tienes que poner atención – dice RD – Le decía a Applejack que hasta parece otra sin su sombrero, ¿qué dices? –

Mira por un momento a su amiga, es la primera vez que la ve tanto tiempo sin usar su sombrero, es un cambio refrescante sin duda.

-Pues te ves diferente –

-Bueno, no se acostumbren, mañana lo traeré de nuevo –

\- Vamos AJ, al menos déjalo de usar por un rato –

\- No lo haré Rainbow, es muy importante para mí –

Las chicas no insisten más en hablar de eso, saben que es tocar un tema delicado, los papás de Applejack.

-Tengo algo de hambre, iré por algo a la máquina – dice la deportista

-Te acompaño – comenta la vaquera

-Vamos Shy –

-Si-

Shy y RD salen del salón, AJ revisa su celular por un momento, justo para chocar con alguien más.

-Disculpa – dice la rubia

-No te preocupes – responden

-Margy…perdóname…no te vi…-

-Tranquila, me pasa con frecuencia – dice la chica mientras se acomoda sus lentes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Pues…entro a clase, ¿y tú? –

-¿Vas a clase? ¿Estás en esta clase? – dice asombrada

-Sí –

"Imposible", piensa AJ. Nunca la había visto en esa clase, es inaudito que jamás la viera.

-¡AJ apúrate! – grita la atleta

-Te llaman, nos vemos después – y Margy sigue su camino.

La rubia alcanza a sus amigas, sigue sorprendida por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Viste un fantasma o qué? –

-Es que…-balbucea - ¿conocen a Margy Limelights? –

-Sí – responde Shy – está en nuestra clase –

-Es la chaparra extraña, con la que te acabas de tropezar. ¿Por? –

-¿Desde cuándo está en la clase? –

-Ni idea – dice RD – sólo me acuerdo que Celestia la presentó como la alumna nueva y ya –

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo fue eso? –

-Mmm, habrá sido unos meses atrás – dice la chica tímida

"Es imposible"

-Nunca la había visto, ni siquiera recuerdo ese día cuando la presentaron….no es posible… - dice extrañada

-¿Estás bien Applejack? – pregunta preocupada Shy

-Sí…es sólo que…es imposible –

-¿Qué cosa? – dice RD

\- No recuerdo…no puedo recordarla… –

Shy y RD se miran entre sí, no comprenden de lo que habla su amiga y la razón por la cual se ve tan impresionada.

-Clase de Literatura, ¡te adoro! – dice Sire mientras alcanza a Sunset al entrar al salón. Es la clase que comparten ellos dos únicamente – Sunny, ¿aún sigues enojada conmigo? -.

La chica se sienta y fija su mirada frente al pizarrón.

-Oh ya veo, vas a aplicarme la horrible e insensible ley del hielo. Como tú quieras – Sire se sienta en el pupitre de la derecha – pero te aviso que todo fue su culpa, por andar de calenturientas y urgidas les paso eso –

Sunset saca su libreta y comienza a hacer rayones para matar el aburrimiento.

-La ley del hielo, ¿eh? Muy madura para tu edad – dice en sarcasmo – A mí no me afecta, después de todo, no puedes vivir sin mí – sube los pies al pupitre– De hecho me sorprendía que anduvieras con esa campirana, me parece tan anticuada, pero después de hoy, ya vi que amas sus MANZANAS – y suelta una risilla burlona, Sire la mira de reojo, Sunset no parece inmutarse.

La clase comienza, Siré no le importa que su amiga no le hable, no podrá resistirse ante él.

-No puedo creer que jamás me diera cuenta que ella iba en la misma clase – comenta a AJ a sus amigas. RD come un chocolate, Shy disfruta de un té enlatado y AJ tiene en sus manos un empaque de galletas. Las chicas han regresado al salón.

-Relájate, hay chicos que simplemente pasan desapercibidos. Son invisibles para los demás-

-Quizás ya la habías visto, pero no le habías puesto atención. A mí me ocurre a veces cuando estoy en el refugio de animales, no me doy cuenta de todos los nuevos animalitos que hay –

-Sí, puede ser – y la rubia dirige su mirada a Margy, ella está sentada en su pupitre leyendo un libro que tiene por titulo "La historia del teatro moderno", parece que no le interesa entablar charla con alguien más.

"Quiero hablar con ella"

Ante el asombro de sus amigas, ella se levanta y camina hacia esa chica extraña

-Hola –

-Oh, hola. Vaya, hay alguien que me ha saludado tres veces en el día, es un nuevo récord, tengo que apuntarlo – y Margy saca una libreta para hacerlo

-Estoy segura que más gente lo ha hecho –

-En esta escuela no, pero es una escuela rara, se siente en sus pasillos –

-¿En sus pasillos? –

-Sí, ¿no lo has sentido? En un inicio pensé que era mágica y lo comprobé. Al parecer tu novia le dio encanto a este sitio –

La chica teatral debe referirse a lo ocurrido en el baile de otoño

-No sé si le dio encanto y no sé qué hayan dicho sobre ella, pero ahora es diferente –

-No me dijeron mucho, aunque admito que es buena con eso de los trabajos de construcción, pero me advirtieron de ella, que tuviera cuidado porque – baja la voz – no era de por aquí y entonces pensé ¡ha de ser de Wyoming! Nunca he conocido a alguien que venga de ahí, ¿y tú? –

AJ no sabe qué responder, en menos de un instante estuvo en tres temas diferentes

-Tengo familia ahí –

-¡Genial! ¡Genial! ¿Y has ido? –

-No-

-Oh, ¿y tienes fotos de ellos? Siempre he querido ver cómo es la gente de ahí –

-Si, tengo algunas, ¿por qué quieres conocer a gente de Wyoming? –

-¿Sunset es de ahí? –

-No-

-Entonces, ¿de dónde es? –

La chica Apple no quiere responder con la verdad, considera que no es la indicada para hablar sobre eso.

-Lo único que sé, es que viene de lejos –

-¿Y es tu novia? –

-Sí-

-Si es tu novia, ¿por qué sabes tan poco de ella? –

\- Claro que sé sobre ella –

-¿En serio? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Por qué vino aquí? ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿A dónde quiere ir? ¿Qué la hizo infeliz? ¿Por qué odiaba a todos? ¿Realmente te quiere? –

La última pregunta es la que más desconcierta a AJ, Margy se percata

-Ups, perdona, ya me han dicho que hago preguntas tontas, jeje, por eso mucha gente no me habla –

-No hay problema, son buenas preguntas –

Un silencio inicia entre las dos, se observan por unos momentos, AJ trata de buscar alguna conversación y Margy evita las miradas.

-Bien, esto es incómodo….y yo…yo me iré para allá y me llevaré lo incomodo, ¿va? Bueno, gracias por la charla, aunque creo que fue más bien un monologo, aún tengo que aprender a escuchar y a dejar que la gente hable…ah…ya lo hice de nuevo, bien…yo e incomodidad nos vamos…paz…- y la chica extraña se levanta para ir al escritorio del profesor con examen en mano.

Applejack sigue pensando en esa última duda, jamás se había cuestionado eso. Es cierto que Sunset nunca le ha dicho que la quiere, pero entiende que debe ser difícil para ella hacerlo y piensa que debe haber otras formas en que se lo demuestra, pero…

"¿Realmente me quiere?"

La clase de Literatura se envuelve en entrega de calificaciones, ruegos, lloriqueos a profesor, revisión de examen, apenas el tiempo suficiente para todo. El reloj señala que la clase termina en 10 minutos y Sunset no ha pronunciado palabra alguna. Sire parece inquieto, se para, platica un rato con otros chicos, mira a la pelirroja pero esta únicamente escribe en su cuaderno. Se sienta nuevamente junto a ella

-¿Por qué te enojas conmigo? Nada de eso habría pasado de haber contestado sus celulares o mejor dicho, de haber calmado sus hormonas – Sunset bosteza – Mira, enójate lo que quieras, pero ¡fue su culpa! Y lo repetiré ¡SU culpa! – Sire cruza los brazos.

La campana suena, marcando el final del día escolar. Todos se preparan a salir, la pelirroja guarda su cuaderno en la mochila, da un paso para salir pero Sire se le pone enfrente

-¡SU culpa! Yo no tuve nada que ver, no puedes enojarte conmigo – Sunset lo esquiva y sale del salón, Sire va detrás de ella.

La chica se detiene en su casillero, lo abre, deja algunos libros, cierra la puerta y Sire está a lado suyo.

-Lo hice porque Fluttershy me pidió de favor que las buscara, y tú sabes que hace esos ojitos de corderito…¡no pude negarme! La próxima vez contesta tu celular o mejor ¡no te vayas a coger con AJ en horas de clase! –

Sunset pasa de largo a Sire, éste comienza a enfurecerse

-¡Perfecto! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡No es mi culpa, es la tuya!- grita- Estas tipa qué le pasa…- dice entredientes mientras camina en dirección contraria.

Sunset muestra una sonrisa de satisfacción, se ha vengado un poco de él, lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que hay algo que Discord no puede soportar: ser ignorado.

-¡Qué fastidio! Leer todo ese libro para la tarea de Sociología, buscaré en internet el resumen –

-Creo Dash que tienes que leerlo por ti misma – aconseja Fluttershy

-Mmm, nah, el resumen es mejor –

-Aun no entiendo cómo logras mantener tu promedio con lo floja que eres – dice AJ

\- Porque soy un genio en potencia, en cambio tú, estás en la calle de la amargura –

Las tres chicas caminan a sus casilleros, a inicios de semestre corrieron con la fortuna de quedar de vecinas. Llegan, guardan sus cosas.

-No quiero juzgarte Applejack pero has bajado mucho tu promedio – dice Shy

-Sunset te distrae mucho – dice la atleta mientras la empuja del hombro

-No es eso, en casa he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Desde que Sweet Apple Acres ganó esa certificación, la abuela Smith está hecha bolas, tengo que ayudarla más tiempo y creo que por eso no estudié mucho para este parcial –

-Pues tendrás que hacer tiempo para estudiar si quieres subir tu promedio – dice Sunset que se integra a la charla.

-Uy, ya llegó la jefa – y RD hace ruido como si sonara un látigo

-Cállate – AJ empuja a la atleta un poco

-Hola chicas – saluda la pelirroja

-Qué onda –

-Hola –

-¡Sunset Shimmer! – grita Pinkie y le da un abrazo fuertísimo por la espalda a la pelirroja, que cualquiera diría que es asfixiante

-H-Hola P-Pinkie -, la pelirrosa la suelta

-¡Me da tanto gusto verlas chicas! – y a cada una le toca un abrazo asfixiante

-Wow Pinkie, tienes tanta fuerza como un búfalo de Montana –

-Jiji – mira a AJ -¡tu sombrero! – y empieza a buscar entre su mochila y saca uno de esos sombreritos de fiesta y se lo pone – mmmm creo que mejor –

-Ah, gracias, pero prefiero estar sin sombrero un rato – se lo quita

-Bueno chicas, Pinkie y yo tenemos que irnos, nos toca junta con el Comité de Fiestas – dice Sunset

Las amigas se despiden, Sunset se acerca a su novia para decir adiós con un beso en los labios pero se ve muy avergonzada como para disfrutarlo, por lo que sólo la besa en la mejilla. Ese beso desvanece todas las dudas de Applejack.

-Uuuuuuuy – dicen al unísono Pinkie y RD. Las novias se sonrojan, Sunset y la chica fiestera toman su camino.

\- Sí que te trae loca –

-Bastante – y la vaquera suspira enamorada

Tan linda escena es vista a lo lejos por Margy que en sus manos trae su desgastado portafolio.

"¿Y si no logró que me recuerde? ¡No! No te desanimes, ella se acordará…"


	6. Chapter 6

El teatro de la preparatoria Canterlot no puede considerarse como uno de los mejores equipados y tampoco tiene el mayor número de butacas, 100 apenas. Sin embargo su Club de Teatro lo hace invaluable. Grandes representaciones han ocurrido en ese escenario, memorables, impactantes, únicas, pero ninguna ha logrado llegar a un Encuentro Teatral.

Es por eso que Margy Limelights significa la oportunidad única de generar un status que el club nunca ha tenido ante otras escuelas. La chica es muy popular en el circuito teatral, una gran guionista, cada una de sus tramas ha ganado algún premio o reconocimiento, muchos dicen que es un genio, una estrella en ascenso. Sus padres guardan cada uno de las menciones que tiene, el muro de su casa se tapiza con fotos, galardones y reconocimientos, pero para ella, nada de eso tiene valor.

Una de las puertas del teatro se abre, es la joven irlandesa que ingresa ante ese espacio vacío, como un castillo que espera la llegada de su rey. Ingresa a la cabina de control para prender las luces del escenario, una luz tenue en la zona de las butacas. Se encamina al escenario, se escuchan sus pasos, tan solemnes como si pisaran una tierra poderosa. Se sitúa en medio de ese escenario apenas acariciado por un telón rojo, mira hacia las butacas vacías. Piensa en las personas que se sentarán ahí, que verán su obra, se pregunta quiénes son, qué hacen, por qué han ido, ¿guardan algún sueño? ¿Algún temor? Cada vez que conoce a alguien, quiere descubrirlo, saber qué es lo que lo hace único y diferente a los demás, quiere traer su historia de la oscuridad, eso es lo que la inspira a escribir, lo que la apasiona, lo que la fascina, eso es lo que tiene valor para ella.

Por eso la atrapó la historia de Sunset Shimmer, de esa chica, de lo que ocurrió en el baile de otoño. ¿Por qué sigue ahí? ¿Por qué? Hay tantas respuestas que desea descubrir, que ansía plasmarlas con su pluma, pero la verdad a sus dudas escapa de ella. Sin embargo, hay una pregunta que la inquieta más…

"¿Por qué Applejack no me recuerda?"

La puerta del teatro se vuelve a abrir, Margy guarda sus dudas para después. El joven que entra es Party Favor, el presidente del Comité de Fiestas de la escuela, un joven sonriente, alto y con un pelo azul enchinado.

-¡Hola Margy! – dice el chico mientras se encamina hacia donde está ella. La joven baja del escenario y camina hacia él. Ambos se encuentran a la mitad del pasillo.

-¡Party! ¡Me da alegría verte! – lo saluda de beso. Es obvia la diferencia de altura, aunque Margy es muy bajita con respecto a la mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela. - ¿Qué noticias me traes? –

-Bueno, el Comité está con ustedes, los apoyaremos en todo lo que requieran –

-¡Increíble! ¡Gracias Party! – lo abraza rápidamente – Sin duda esto será lo mejor que le haya pasado a la escuela. ¡Créeme! ¡Será épico! –

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡Pero eso es un desastre! – dice Bon Bon

-¿Acaso el Club de Teatro no tiene suficientes recursos? – dice Applejack

-¿O miembros? – dice Sugar Belle

-Me parece que no – comenta la señora Cake -Es por eso que el Club de Repostería organizará una venta de pasteles para recaudar fondos para el Club de Teatro –

-¡Eso es una injustica! dice Joe – nosotros también necesitamos dinero para el Club –

Y un mar de comentarios e indignaciones comienzan a ocurrir ante los ojos de la señora Cake, tutora del taller.

-Por favor chicos, tómenlo con calma, hay que ayudar en lo posible – pero la voz de la profesora se pierde entre el barullo de los alumnos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Es lo peor que pudo pasar! – dice Rarity indignada - ¡Cancelaron el desfile de moda por caridad! ¡Todo ese tiempo invertido, para nada! –

-La Directora Celestia dijo que donaría un porcentaje de las entradas a la obra de teatro para la caridad, así que no es tan malo – comenta Fluttershy

-Lo sé querida, pero todo nuestro esfuerzo – y la joven suspira de frustración- ¿cómo se atreven a cancelar a una semana?-respira profundamente- Tendré que ir a dar la noticia al resto del Club de Moda – Rarity se levanta de uno de los bancos del jardín de la escuela. Su amiga Fluttershy la ve alejarse erguida y elegante como lo es, pero en el fondo sabe que su espíritu va cabizbajo.

La chica tímida también ha sufrido de los cambios drásticos que está ocasionando el Club de Teatro, cancelar la salida al campamento ecológico del Club de Jardinería, sin mencionar que todas sus actividades de los próximos dos meses estarán a orden de lo que necesite la obra de teatro.

"Esto no pinta bien", piensa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Qué emoción! ¡Ayudaremos al Club de Teatro! Nunca los hemos ayudado antes, ¡espero que sea súper hiper divertido y loco! – comenta Pinkie mientras da saltitos por el pasillo. Sunset camina a su lado, acostumbrada a que su amiga todo la emocione.

-Tenemos una gran responsabilidad Pinkie, coordinar a los demás clubes para que ayuden a la obra de teatro será toda una hazaña –

-No será tan difícil, ¡a todos les encantará ayudar! –

-¡Nos negamos! – gritan dentro de uno de los salones, la atención de las chicas se desvía a donde ocurren tal palabras

-¿Por qué debemos ayudarlos? – dice Ringo - ¡Nos quitarán el espacio de ensayo, viejo! – dirigiéndose a Flash Sentry

-Sé que no es agradable para nadie – dice Octavia – pero la Directora Celestia nos ha pedido ayuda y no puedo hacerlo sola, ¿entienden? -

Las chicas miran la escena desde una de las ventanas del salón. Pueden ver a Flash Sentry, ese guitarrista, el sueño platónico de muchas y el ex de Sunset Shimmer; Brawley Beats, compañero de Flash y quien dio el grito de negarse; también está su amigo Ringo, el chico demasiado cool para todo; por último la chica elegante y amante de la música clásica, Octavia Melody. Reunión más extraña porque aunque todos son músicos talentosos, sus estilos los dividen.

-No tenemos otra opción chicos – dice Flash – si lo manda la Directora…-

-No hay de otra- dice Brawley

-Esos torpes del teatro – masculla Ringo

Las chicas se alejan del salón.

-¿Por qué Octavia estaba hablando con ellos? – dice Sunset. Pinkie levanta los hombros en señal de no tener idea

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Quieres que te ayude? – dice RD sorprendida -¡Ja! Pídele ayuda a tu club de estirados – comenta la deportista mientras hace un par de dominadas con el balón en la cancha de fútbol.

-Rainbow, es muy importante dice Beauty Brass – eres muy buena con la guitarra, te escuché en el concurso de talentos, necesito que nos ayudes –

-¿Para qué me necesitas? Eres presidenta del Club de Música, dile a tus estirados que te ayuden –

Beauty respira en busca de fuerzas y tolerancia para lidiar con la atleta

-El Club de Música se quedó con dos miembros y yo soy una de ellos –

RD deja de hacer sus dominadas, sorprendida ante lo que escucha, ¿cómo se salen 14 miembros en un día?

-Cancelaron nuestra participación en Balticrin, eso enfadó a muchos del Club a tal grado que se retiraron en son de protesta. Traté de negociar con ellos pero se niegan a regresar, sólo Octavia se quedó. Ella hablará con Vinyl y otros chicos que puedan ayudarnos – respira profundamente en busca de valor – Rainbow, estoy a nada de suplicarte que nos ayudes, estoy desesperada –

-Bien, bien, te ayudaré, sólo porque aceptas que soy la mejor –

Y Beauty hace un esfuerzo por no arrepentirse de haberle pedido ayuda.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Todos los clubes ayudarán, ¿no es increíble Party? –

-¡Claro que sí Margy!-

-Confío muchísimo en ustedes, en que podrán con esto. Es muy importante dar lo mejor para la obra. Imagina….una obra que representará a la preparatoria Canterlot debe estar a la altura de sus alumnos. ¡Estoy segura que ganaremos! –

-¡Así será amiga! Mejor me voy para comenzar a preparar todo –

Los chicos se despiden con un beso en la mejilla, Party Favor sale optimista y alegre del teatro. Margy queda nuevamente sola ante el espíritu del escenario. Camina mientras sus dedos tocan cada una de las butacas del inicio de fila, rozándolas como si pudiera sentir quien estuvo sentado ahí.

Una extraña luz verde comienza a parpadear en una de las butacas, la chica irlandesa se acerca, parece acostumbrada a eso. Más y más cerca, la luz se intensifica, dirigiéndose su luminosidad al rostro de la chica, es una piedra, estira su mano para alcanzarla

La puerta del teatro se abre, eso distrae a la joven que voltea para descubrir quién es. Se trata de Faraday y Shoeshine, sus compañeras de club que parecen buscarla con la vista hasta que la encuentran.

-Hola Margy – dice Faraday mientras levanta su mano. La joven irlandesa regresa su mirada a donde estaba la piedra, sólo hay una hoja amarillenta doblada, la toma y la guarda en su bolsillo.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Ya son las 3? ¡Cómo vuela el tiempo! En momentos así es cuando me acuerdo que debo comprar un reloj. ¡Vayamos a la junta! -


	7. Chapter 7

Sire se encuentra recargado en uno de los casilleros, dos chicas platican y coquetean con él. Al chico siempre le halaga que eso ocurra, después de todo considera que existe para ser alabado.

-Nos encantaría un paseo en tu moto –

-Claro nena, es la mejor manera de viajar –

Las chicas sueltan una risita ante su comentario. A pesar de que está acostumbrado a esas charlas y coqueteos, después de un rato se siente aburrido de lo mismo y éstas chicas estaban llegando a su momento de atención expirada.

El chico desvía la mirada de ellas para entretenerse en algo más, a lo lejos mira a Fluttershy que arrastra un saco de tierra.

-Las veo después – interrumpe bruscamente Sire a las chicas, se dirige hacia su amiga. Las otras chicas sólo pueden lanzar una mirada de odio.

-¡Hey Shy! Déjame ayudarte con eso – y se acomoda el saco en su hombro con facilidad. La joven tímida se sorprende ante lo fuerte que es él.

-G-Gracias Sire –

-¿A dónde llevas esto? –

-Al club de Jardinería- dice la chica mientras comienza a caminar

-Oh, los clubes. Celestia ya empezó a molestarme con que tengo que elegir uno. Mmm, ¿en qué club estás tú?-

-En el de Jardinería –

-¡Perfecto! Entonces me uniré a ese -

-Debes elegir un club donde haya actividades que te gusten, Sire –

-Pues por eso, me gusta estar contigo –

La chica tímida se sonroja ante el comentario, aunque él pronunció las palabras con naturalidad y hasta inocencia, en el fondo deseaba ver esa reacción.

Los jóvenes llegan al lado este de la escuela, donde se encuentra la mayoría de los salones del club y el camino que lleva al teatro de la escuela, normalmente a esa hora

Ingresan por el pasillo principal, abriéndose camino entre algunos alumnos que continúan reclamando a sus presidentes y clubes diferentes injusticias, otros tantos comentan sobre renuncias y ausentarse hasta que haya pasado todo el asunto de la obra de teatro. Sire siente un ambiente familiar en eso, la confusión, la ira, el desorden, es una emoción que extrañaba, la sensación del caos.

-Esto es malo – murmura la joven – nunca había visto que se enojaran tanto. Esa obra teatral sólo está provocando problemas –

-¿Cuál obra? –

-La de Margy Limelights –

-¿La chaparra esa del teatro?-

-Sí, ella convenció a la Directora Celestia de que los demás clubes la ayuden a organizar la obra. Muchos de nuestros planes y eventos se cancelaron a causa de eso –

-Vaya, ¡qué fascista! Me agrada esa tipa –

Han llegado al área del Club de Jardinería, guardan el saco en el almacén, Sire observa cómo los demás chicos del club siguen discutiendo con su presidenta Ambrosia.

-M-muchas gracias Sire –

-De nada Shy – le guiña un ojo

-T-Tengo q-quedarme aquí, no quiero ser gro-grosera-

-Tranquila – la acaricia en la cabeza desacomodando su pelo – te veo luego-

El joven camina a los pasillos disfrutando de los acontecimientos, un momento majestuoso, el caos desatado por la ira y el egoísmo tiene una esencia única.

Se deja llevar por esa energía, recuerda los momentos en que provocaba eso en Equestria, donde el gobernaba a la voluntad de su capricho, cómo extraña desatar confusión y desorden en el corazón de otros seres.

-¿Esto es obra tuya? – escucha a su espalda, es Applejack quien le habla.

-Si esto fuera obra mía – contesta mientras se voltea – tendría más clase. Unas raíces negras surgiendo de esa esquina, cosas flotando por allá, cabras montañesas sacando rayos laser por los ojos en este lado, en fin, un toque genuino, esto – señala a un grupo de alumnos discutiendo – son hormonas mal acomodadas –

-Entonces en la escuela seguimos siendo unos egoístas cretinos – cruza los brazos

La rubia contempla como los alumnos se reclaman entre sí, es el mismo ambiente que se vivía cuando Sunset gobernaba la escuela, recuerda con desagrado.

Pronto se cumplirá un año desde aquel baile de otoño, cuando derrotaron a Sunset Shimmer y ésta prometió cambiar para bien. Fueron momentos de mucha tensión para ella, la chica más cruel buscaba cambiar, demostrar que se podía confiar en ella. Muchas de sus acciones aún la persiguen y no puede culpar que haya alumnos que no creen todavía en su novia. Hay instantes en que ella aún no puede entender como esa chica desalmada y déspota sea la misma que quiere.

Desunión, odio, división, todo vuelve a ocurrir en estos momentos, todo en el frágil ambiente de reconciliación de la preparatoria.

-Pero, ¿qué rayos pasa aquí? – pregunta Sunset acompañada de Pinkie Pie.

-Son los de teatro, sus peticiones están afectando a los demás clubes – responde AJ

-Uy, esto no está bien. Nadie soporta estar en un sitio sin sonrisas – dice Pinkie.

-Más te valga no estar involucrado – dice amenazante Sunset a Sire.

El chico saca su celular textea y lo guarda. El celular de la pelirroja suena anunciando un mensaje, lo abre.

 _El usuario que intentó contactar le está aplicando la ley del hielo, favor de comunicarse en mil años, ¡Gracias! :v_

"¡Maldito idiota!"

-¡Esto parece un campo de batalla! – dice RD que llega con las chicas - ¿Por qué tanto relajo? –

-Desastre del club teatral- dice la vaquera

-Ya me había dicho algo Beauty, pero no creí que ocurriera lo mismo en todos los clubes –

-¿Y por qué estás aquí? Tienes entrenamiento – dice la fiestera

-Acabo temprano y vine con Beauty, me pidió que entrara al Club de Música, todos sus miembros se salieron hoy –

-¡¿Se salieron?! – dice asustada Pinkie

-Sí, se fugaron todos, por eso Beauty anda reclutando nuevos integrantes -

-Deben estar desesperados si te pidieron que fueras miembro – dice AJ

-Tienes envidia porque no eres talentosa como yo –

Ambas chicas intercambian mirada de rivalidad, pero su momento de pelea es interrumpido por otro miembro de la familia Apple.

-Hola – saluda el hermano de Applejack

-¡Holis Big Mac! – dice la pelirrosada. Las demás chicas lo saludan, Sire sólo levanta la mano como saludo.

-¿Qué haces aquí hermano? ¿También te reclutó el club de Música? –

-Sip-

-Esto es una locura – pronuncia Sunset mientras ve a sus compañeros discutir

-¡Ella es la culpable! – gritan, todos llevan su mirada al inicio del pasillo donde está Margy y dos chicas del club de teatro

-¿Culpable? – dice la joven irlandesa para sí misma – Nunca he visto un culpable, bueno en programas, será divertido ver uno en vivo y de frente –

Los alumnos comienzan a cerrarles el paso

-¡Por su culpa no iremos a Balticrin! –

-¡No tendremos dinero para nuestro evento!-

-¡¿Quiénes se creen para mandarnos?! –

-¡No somos sus esclavos! –

Comienzan los reclamos y gritos a las chicas, Margy se aferra su desgastado portafolio negro mientras ve como los demás se vienen hacia ellas, figuras llenas de ira.

-¡Por favor, deténganse! – es Party Favor que sale en defensa de las chicas, tratando de abrirles paso – si no están de acuerdo podemos hablarlo calmadamente y llegar a un acuerdo –

-¡No! – grita de uno de los chicos y empuja al presidente del Comité de Fiestas, este pierde el equilibrio trata de agarrarse del portafolio provocando que este se caiga al suelo, Margy se lanza sobre éste para proteger su pertenencia.

Una de las chicas indignadas se da cuenta de lo valioso que es el portafolio de la presidenta del Club de Teatro

-¡Quítenle el portafolio! – grita la chica - ¡Que sepa lo que es perder algo importante! –

Varios chicos se abalanzan, pero alguien los agarra de la ropa empujándolos para atrás, son Applejack y Big Mac que hacen lo posible por acercarse y ayudar.

-¡Tranquilos! – dice RD que interviene tratando de separar a la gente, Pinkie también hace su parte.

Entre tanto alboroto, hay un sonido que los detiene, alguien ha roto un vidrio. Es Sire quien lo ha hecho y se está quitando una nudillera.

-Toma chica – se la da a Sunny – ya que tengo su atención, más les conviene dejarlas pasar, si no – se truena los nudillos – mi amiga y yo no seremos tan amables. Y ya saben cómo se pone ella –

Cuando se lo propone, Sunset puede causar un miedo petrificante, además hay que recordar que una chica que se convierte en un demonio, es algo para temer.

El grupo comienza a dispersarse, dando espacio a que AJ y su hermano se acerquen a las chicas del club de teatro. La rubia ayuda a Margy a levantarse, Big Mac ayuda a Party Favor, RD y Pinkie también se acercan y los cuatro los escoltan fuera de ahí. Pasan de largo a Sunset y Sire que se quedan observando al resto de los chicos. Los alumnos se van separando poco a poco.

-Sí que los humanos están locos, visitaré este sitio más seguido – dice Sire

-Esto es tuyo – Sunset le regresa las nudilleras

-Quédatelas, una chica necesita accesorios – mira el vidrio roto de uno de los salones – culparemos a Derpy de eso –

-No lo hagas, hablaré con la Directora sobre lo que paso – dice la pelirroja

-Oh, me has dirigido la palabra, ¿ya no hay ley de hielo? Sé que no puedes vivir sin mí –

-Mmm, quizás debería hacer el sacrificio de extrañar tu charla –

-¡Ja! – la abraza por el hombro – no me perdonaría si sufrieras a causa de eso. Vamos, te invito una soda para celebrar nuestras restauradas palabras –

Los dos salen de ese sitio, lejanos a lo que ha ocurrido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La sala de música es alumbrada por el sol de la tarde, sus ventanales dan hacia la entrada principal de la escuela donde puede observarse como los alumnos se retiran a su hogar después de que han terminado las actividades extraescolares.

Margy se encuentra sentada, con un té enlatado en la mano, sorbo a sorbo lo disfruta, como si fuera lo más delicioso que haya probado.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash se encuentran cerca de la puerta. AJ está mensajeándose con su novia, viendo si se encuentra bien y en dónde está.

La presidenta del Club de Teatro canceló la junta con los demás miembros, les pidió que se fueran a casa y descansarán un poco. Sin embargo ella se ha quedado para darle una solución pacífica a todo esto.

-Lo mejor es que hables con la Directora Celestia sobre lo que ha ocurrido – dice la rubia mientras guarda su celular

-Sí, pensaba hacerlo. Esta escuela es demasiado problemática. De haber sabido que se pondrían así, jamás habría propuesto la obra – suspira – les agradezco su ayuda. Son buenas guardaespaldas – muestra una tenue sonrisa.

Tocan a la puerta, es Pinkie y Big Mac, traen una bolsa con algunos bocadillos. El hermano Apple comienza a repartirlos.

-Celestia salió y regresará más tarde o quizás hasta mañana – dice Pinkie mientras abre un paquete con un pastelillo.

-La esperaré – comenta la joven irlandesa –quiero solucionar esto de una vez por todas. No quiero que mis amigos lleguen mañana a la escuela temerosos –

-Bueno chicos, fue divertido salvar personas de una muchedumbre enfadada, pero tengo que irme a casa – dice RD. Se despide de todos, mira por un momento a la chica teatral – Hey, tranquila, a todos se les pasará – la chica de lentes asiente con la cabeza.

-Iré a ver a Party – dice Pinkie – quiero alegrarlo – las dos chicas salen de la sala. AJ mira el reloj de su celular, las 4pm.

-Applebloom ya salió, hay que irnos también – le dice a Big Mac. La rubia mira a Margy, siente pena de dejarla así, pero también tiene obligaciones por cumplir.

-Yo la llevo a casa – dice su hermano – no hay problema –

-¿Seguro? –

-Sip. Parece que necesitas quedarte un rato más – y lleva su mirada a la joven de lentes

-Gracias Mac- le sonríe a su hermano.

El joven Apple respira hondo y eso es señal inevitable de que no quiere enfrentar algo, bien lo sabe su hermana.

-¿Qué materia reprobaste? –

Big Mac deja escapar el aire de golpe por la sorpresa de la pregunta

-Oratoria, ¿y tú? –

-Álgebra – la chica agarra su brazo desviando un poco la mirada - ¿Appleboom aprobó todas las materias? –

-Sip-

-1 de 3 – la joven toma el hombro de su hermano – la abuela Smith nos va a matar –

-Ooh sip –

Ambos hermanos dejan escapar un suspiro de condena. Big Mac se despide de su hermana y sale del sitio.

-Es difícil no escuchar, ¿reprobaste Algebra? – pregunta Margy

-Sí – responde avergonzada

-No tendrás que preocuparte por eso, como participarás en el elenco, tendrás puntos extras en todas las materias –

-Sobre eso Margy, no puedo actuar en tu obra. Tengo que ayudar a mi familia con algunas cosas y me queda poco tiempo para otras actividades –

-¿Aún tienen la granja? –

-Sí..-

"¿Cómo que _aún_?"

-Realmente no recuerdas nada de mí –menciona mirándola a los ojos – pero yo sí te recuerdo –

-¿De dónde? –

-Yo…-traga saliva – prefiero que lo recuerdes por ti misma –

La joven se levanta para tirar la lata, toma su portafolio desgastado.

-¿Es muy importante para ti, verdad? – señala al portafolio

-¡Claro que sí! Es mi compañero de aventuras, mi soñador, mi motivador, en fin, es todo lo que una chica desea, bueno, al menos lo que yo deseo –

La rubia se acerca, quiere examinarlo más cerca, está a punto de tocarlo pero la irlandesa le agarra la mano.

-Lo siento, soy posesiva, no me gusta que otras chicas lo toquen – sonríe mientras se lo lleva consigo.

De su portafolio saca un libro empastado, se trata de un guion. Se lo ofrece a AJ, ella lo toma. Puede ver el título: "La promesa de Joyce".

-Es la obra que representaremos. Puedes leerla-

-Bueno, le daré una leída, pero te vuelvo a repetir, no puedo actuar, tendrás que buscar a alguien más –

-Nadie más puede interpretar tu papel, eres la protagonista –

-¿La protagonista? Terroncito, nunca he actuado antes, creo que tienes que elegir a una actriz con experiencia para esto y a alguien que tenga tiempo para ensayar –

-Tienes que ser tú –

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque la obra habla sobre ti –


	8. Chapter 8

El silencio invadió la sala, Applejack está atónita ante lo que dijo esa chica. ¿Por qué la historia habla sobre ella? Ni siquiera se conocen, nunca supo de existencia hasta ese día, ¿por qué dice conocerla de antes? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere? Un torrente de dudas comienzan a atrapar a la rubia, preguntas que desean una respuesta.

-¿De mí? ¿Por qué habla de mí? –

-No habla sólo de ti, también de más personas – dice la irlandesa – habla sobre Sunset, sobre Rarity, sobre Fluttershy, sobre Sire, sobre Rainbow Dash….-

AJ escucha listar a todas las personas que están en su vida, su amor, sus amistades, su familia, sus compañeros de clubes, en fin, todos.

-¿Por qué? –

-Tienes muchas dudas, ¿eh? – la chica se sienta - ¿Por qué no? Lo que vives inspira a una historia, al menos para mí así fue. Desde que supe nuevamente de ti, la musa no dejó de decirme que escribiera, que plasmara lo que tu existencia atrae y lo hice – señala al guion – la mejor de mis obras, al menos por ahora, quizás haya otra que la supere, o quizás no, quizás sea mi obra prima o quizás no, quién sabe, nunca sé nada realmente ahora que lo pienso….- y calla por un momento reflexionando al respecto – cierto, no sé nada, ¿y tú? ¿Qué es lo que sabes? –

La rubia solo observa asombrada, se siente perdida, las dos están en la misma habitación pero siente que viven en mundos distintos.

-No has respondido mi pregunta –

-Y tú tampoco la mía, así que estamos a mano – sonríe la irlandesa

La vaquera respira hondamente, tratando de encontrar la paciencia para lidiar con la situación.

-Mira, me siento halagada de que la historia hable sobre mí, aunque no entiendo la razón, pero no puedo participar en la obra. En serio tengo muchas cosas qué hacer. Lo mejor es que busques a alguien más –

-No lo haré –

-Ya te dije, no participaré, si no quieres que otra persona lo haga, ya no es mi asunto – responde la joven Apple mientras deja el guion sobre el piano de cola – Tengo que irme. Espero que todo se resuelva con los clubes – se dirige a la puerta, apenas toma la manija.

-La obra también habla de tus padres –

La rubia se detiene en seco, voltea bruscamente para encontrar a Margy sentada, abrazando su portafolio gastado de color negro.

-¿Qué dijiste? –

-Lo que escuchaste – se acomoda sus lentes – conocí a tus padres y ellos aparecen en la obra-

Applejack no sabe qué responder, si hay un tema que nunca quiere hablar, es sobre sus padres. Sus amigas siempre lo evitan, incluso el mismo Siré guarda silencio ante ese asunto. Si la gente que más ama respeta lo ocurrido, ¿por qué esa chica impertinente se atreve a hablar de ellos?.

-¿Quién rayos te crees para escribir sobre ellos? –

-Me creo Margy Limelights, y ya te dije, escribo sobre lo que me inspira. No creo que haya algo malo en hacerlo. Si tú tienes problemas para hablar al respecto, bueno, ya no puedo hacer nada. Tu rostro expresa enojo. Ahora te enojas con mucha facilidad, ¿no has dormido bien? Puede ser eso o quizás te pone de mal humor que no traigas tu sombrero. ¿Lo sigues conservando, verdad? Siempre lo usabas, tu papá le alegraba mucho que quisieras ponértelo aunque tu mamá te regañaba diciendo que una señorita no debía usar un sombrero, imagino que….-

-Cállate – dice la rubia mientras cierra uno de sus puños – no puedes hablar de ellos, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerlo? ¿Con qué derecho te sientes para hacerlo? –

-Si recordaras, lo sabrías – baja su mirada –pero…no puedes –

La vaquera se siente sumamente confundida, tantos sentimientos pasan en un instante, recordar a sus padres, su enojo, sus miedos, no entiende por qué no recuerda a esa chica, son tantas cosas que siente que la habitación es sofocante. Sale de inmediato, sin agregar nada, dejando que el azote de la puerta de por concluida su charla.

Margy se queda sentada, deja el portafolio a su lado. Saca un bolígrafo y de su bolsillo la hoja de papel. La desdobla y escribe en ella:

"¿Por qué no me recuerda?"

Tinta negra comienza a aparecer cerca de lo que escribió, una tinta impulsada por una fuerza invisible

"Es tu precio a pagar. Cumple con lo que prometiste"

Las palabras comienzan a desvanecerse, el espacio vacío comienza a empaparse debido a las lágrimas de la joven irlandesa.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Relájate. Ya sabes dónde andan, está en la sala de música – dice Sire mientras destapa la lata de soda. Sunset aún tiene la suya sin abrir. Los dos chicos caminan hacia el estacionamiento, a su refugio personal, la pared norte.

La famosa pared norte, una pared de ladrillo rojo que marca los límites del estacionamiento con la calle principal, también el sitio donde los chicos "rebeldes" van a fumar. Normalmente cuando los demás alumnos ven llegar al motociclista y a la pelirroja, siempre se retiran por temor a ellos, por eso es el espacio privado perfecto.

Hoy la pared está más llena de costumbre, el asunto de los clubes debe ser la causa de tantos alumnos. Todos guardan silencio cuando los ven llegar, si comúnmente les tienen temor, después de lo ocurrido hoy, es mucho mayor. Algunos se alejan de su paso, otros simplemente apagan sus cigarrillos y se retiran, en poco tiempo, la pared norte se ha vaciado.

Sire se recarga contra la pared y se sienta en el suelo, bebe de su lata, es el trago refrescante que necesitaba.

Sunset se sienta a su lado.

-Este día parece no tener fin – comenta la joven pelirroja. Con todo lo que ha ocurrido este día, pareciera que ha vivido un mes de golpe.

-Es uno de los más divertidos – y da un trago a su soda.

Sunset recuerda lo ocurrido, hacía mucho que en la escuela no se sentía esa intensidad de tensión y enojo, ni siquiera cuando ella lo provocaba….aprieta un poco su lata…ella causaba esa energía oscura, aun se sorprende de lo que ella era capaz de hacer por tener poder, ¿tan ciega estaba? No deja de pensar que esa oscuridad habita todavía en ella.

-¿Lo sentiste, verdad? – comenta Sire interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica.

-Es una energía extraña, sé que no es de Equestria, ni residuos de lo que provoqué, sin embargo sigue siendo una vibración oscura. Alguien debe estar provocándola – e irremediablemente el nombre de Margy aparece en la lista – será mejor investigar – la chica se levanta

-¡Hey! Quiero tomar mí bebida tranquilamente –

-Pues hazlo – y Sunset avienta su soda al estómago del chico – llegaré al fondo de esto – la chica se aleja de la pared norte.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La rubia toma su mochila y cierra el casillero con fuerza, tratando de despejar toda confusión, pero es inútil, sigue ahí.

-¿Applejack? – es la voz de Sunset, la vaquera voltea para ver a su novia, quien la observa con un rostro de preocupación. -¿Estás bien? –

-La verdad no, pero no te preocupes, en un rato me calmo – se acerca a ella – tengo que irme a casa. Espero que la abuela Smith no esté correteando a Big Mac por toda la casa-

-¿Tendría que corretearlo? –

-Reprobó Oratoria, y todavía tengo que decirle que troné Álgebra –

La rubia ladea su cabeza tratando de encontrar fuerza ante lo que viene. Siente en su mejilla un beso.

-Todo saldrá bien – dice la pelirroja después de besarla – Te llevaría a casa pero mi moto….-

-Sí lo sé – la rubia la abraza de la cintura – ahora que estás aquí, no quiero irme – las dos sonríen.

Una mirada que anhela sus labios, la joven pelirroja cumple el deseo, un beso anhelado que busca perderse en la infinidad del tiempo, pero este mundo no lo permite. El celular de AJ comienza a sonar con lo cual marca el final de su deseo.

-Bueno, ¿Applebloom?... Sí, sí, ya voy para allá…. No te preocupes hermanita, llegó en un santiamén. Sí, sí…. Big Mac estará bien….. Gracias – cuelga – Debo correr – le da un beso a su amada en la mejilla – Te extrañaré mucho –

La pelirroja se sonroja, una risita nerviosa y un último beso en los labios.

"Te quiero", desea decir Sunset

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Margy cierra la puerta de la Dirección

"Hasta mañana", le respondió la Vicedirectora Luna.

Tantas cosas por resolver y todo pasará a mañana a primera hora. Está escuela es tan extraña en sí.

La joven camina por los pasillos, reflexionando si fue buena idea poner la obra en la preparatoria, parece que desató una batalla campal. ¿Acaso no están acostumbrados a este tipo de eventos? Necesita la ayuda de todos si quiere participar, la escuela Canterlot no cumple ni con los requisitos mínimos para el Encuentro, tal vez tenga que declinar su participación y esperar mejores condiciones.

Sin mencionar que Applejack dejó el guion, a ella no le interesa nada de la obra, ni siquiera leerla. Y Margy se emocionaba ante la idea de que la chica rubia la descubriera en sus palabras, quizás así la recordaría. Pero nada de lo que había pensado ocurrirá.

"Mejor me doy por vencida", piensa cabizbaja por los pasillos.

-¡No te rindas! – y siente como alguien la empuja por su espalda, la joven descubre que es Applejack usando su sombrero, con las manos en su cintura – Vamos terroncito, estoy segura que puedes convencerlos-

-Es muy cruel de tu parte usar su imagen – dice la chica de lentes

-¿En serio? Pensé que te alegraría, además no puedo usar otra, es la imagen con la que me convocas. Si soy así, es por ti – se acomoda el sombrero

-En fin, vete. Este lugar no es el mejor para hacer la obra-

-No – la toma por los hombros – Margy ya has hecho mucho, no puedes rendirte ahora. Recuerda por qué haces todo esto –

-Sí, pero …-

-¿Lo recuerdas? –

-Sí…ser libre –

-¡Exacto!, sabías que esto no iba a ser fácil –

-Pero no pensé que el precio a pagar es que ella me olvidara. Eso lo dificulta, si no logró que la obra se represente, si ella jamás se acuerda de mí…todo…quizás mi abuelo tenía razón…no valía la pena…¡estúpida maldición!-

Y baja su mirada al piso. Applejack la golpea con su sombrero en la cabeza

-Ouch- se queja la irlandesa, la rubia se pone el sombrero

-Ser libre..¡claro que vale la pena! Lo importante, lo valioso exige más de nosotros…puedes hacerlo Margy, no puedes desistir, no ahora que has logrado tanto –

La irlandesa levanta su cara, ve un rostro que dice "confío en ti".

-Cierto, ya logré mucho. ¡Seremos libres! ¡Te lo prometo! – la abraza fuertemente

-Así será terroncito – corresponde el abrazo

-No uses sus frases –

-Pero son muy geniales –

-No las uses –

-Bien, bien – la rubia se separa del abrazo – Mejor me voy antes de que alguien me vea. Necesito tocar a otro humano para cambiar de forma – Saca unas extrañas esferas acuosas.

-¿Eso es…? –

-Bombas de humo, ayudan al dramatismo y a escabullirme- dirige su mirada a Margy - Recuerda por qué estás aquí, si ella te recuerda, al fin, seremos libres – y la rubia tira las bombas de humo. La irlandesa tose con el humo y con su mano trata de que el aire desaparezca el humo. La imagen de Applejack se ha ido.

-Bien, si tuviera una maldición, cosa que es así –dice para sí misma - ¿qué es lo primero que haría-reflexiona- ¡Ya sé! ¡Ir a comer! –

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una motocicleta se detiene en la cafetería de la familia de Joe, el mejor sitio de la ciudad para comer. De ésta bajan Sire y Sunset, se quitan los cascos y se dirigen a la entrada.

-¡Nunca me canso de este sitio! – abre la puerta. Varios jóvenes están en el sitio, también algunos adultos, a esta hora dejo de estar en su capacidad máxima, el reloj marca las 6:00 pm.

Los jóvenes se sientan en un gabinete que da hacia el ventanal. Una mesera les da los menús.

-¡Muero de hambre! – dice Sire mientras abre el menú entusiasmado – pediré todo lo que hay aquí –

-Creo que eso levantaría sospechas – comenta Sunset mientras revisa qué pedir

-¿Qué tiene? Puedo pagarlo, incluso podría pagar 100 veces todo lo del menú, tengo bastante dinero –

-Wow Discord, le has dado a este mundo algo que le faltaba, un cretino ricachón –

-La envidia hace que digas eso –

-Hay suficiente comida en el departamento, no tenemos que venir aquí –

-Sí, pero no quiero cocinar y ¡no quiero que cocines! –fija su mirada en ella – desde esa vez que cocinaste, Applejack y yo no hemos vuelto a ser los mismos-

-No seas exagerado, no les paso nada –

-Applejack tuvo que tomar puros líquidos durante 3 semanas y yo tuve que ir con Zecora para que me diera un remedio mágico para la indigestión estomacal –

Sunset hace una mueca de disgusto, un comentario dramático a su parecer, ella también comió lo mismo y no le pasó nada.

-Tú pagas- dice la pelirroja

-Abusas de mi amistad – dice el chico y la joven le saca la lengua como respuesta

-¿Qué van a ordenar? – dice la camarera mientras se acerca y se prepara a tomar el pedido.

-Para empezar, tu número telefónico lindura – Sire guiña un ojo, la camarera trata de mantener la compostura.

-Ese ya lo tiene mi novio –

-Qué afortunado, debí llegar antes – y le regala su más galante sonrisa

Sin duda la camarera se ha sonrojado, pero se mantiene firme.

-¿Qué van a pedir? –

Sire pide 5 hamburguesas, 7 malteadas y 6 órdenes de papas a la francesa. Sunset prefiere un platillo vegetariano y agua natural.

-Se los traigo de inmediato – y la camarera se aleja con la orden

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunta la chica

-Te dije que tenía hambre, todavía me falta ordenar más cosas –

-No sobre eso, con eso de "tu número lindura" –

-No puedo evitarlo, me gusta coquetearle a las chicas –

-Esa camarera tiene como 30 años –

-¿Y qué si es más joven que yo? –

-Discord, recuerda que aquí pareces de 16 –

-¿Y? Para mí no es problema. Además me gusta coquetearles a todas y sé que a ellas les encanta –

-Imagino que a Shy le fascinaría oír eso –

-Hey, no metas a mi conejita en esto –

-¿Tu conejita? ¿Ella sabe que le dices así? –

-Por supuesto que no, si lo supiera se moriría de vergüenza, aunque sería adorable ver eso – y aprieta los labios de la emoción – Aparte ella es especial, está otra categoría, no es como las demás –

-¿Especial, eh? Vaya, vaya – y una sonrisa picarona aparece en el rostro de la chica – Si tanto te gusta, deberías decírselo –

-No me gusta –

-Pero es especial –

-¿Y? –

-Ya acéptalo, ¡te gusta! Hasta le dices conejita –

-No y puedo llamar a mis amigas como se me dé la gana, por ejemplo a ti te digo harpía-

-Necio, necio. Ya lo aceptarás –

-Eres la menos indicada para decirme eso, te pasaste casi seis meses angustiada con "oh, ¿le gusto a Applejack? ¿Me gusta? Estoy taaan confundiiida"-

Sunset se ríe ante el tono y comentario de su amigo, ahora que lo ve en la distancia del tiempo, le parece absurdo haber perdido tanto tiempo en aclarar sus sentimientos.

-Por eso mismo te lo digo Discord, si te gusta, sólo acéptalo –

-No y llámame Sire–

La chica suelta otra risa ante la necedad de su amigo.

-En fin – agrega la chica.

Las bebidas llegan, una malteada de chocolate para Sire y la botella de agua para ella.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Applejack? – dice el chico - ¿Todo está miel sobre manzanas? –

-Sí, aunque…-

-Oh...problemas en el paraíso, escúpelo-

-No es nada realmente, es sólo que…-

-¿Rarity? –

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Rarity? No es eso…¡espera un momento! ¿Sabes lo de Rarity? –

-Duh, sí, por eso pregunto –

-Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¡Estuviste leyendo mi diario! –

-Claro que no, respeto tu privacidad. Pero no respeto para nada la privacidad de Twilight, vi que le escribiste sobre el tema, ¡Ja! Lo que hubiera dado por ver su expresión cuando leyó todo eso –

-Olvídalo Discord – la chica se cruza de brazos

-No te pongas reina del drama. Si lo sé, es ventaja, tienes otro amigo con quien hablar de eso, ¿no es lo que hacen los buenos amigos, fastidiarse y ayudarse? –

-Me parece que lo primero no es así, pero, tienes un punto a favor-

-Entonces es sobre Rarity –

-No, bueno, un poco pero no todo, es un temor tonto realmente, es que….- la chica suspira, trata de relajarse – no quiero que Applejack se arrepienta de haberme elegido –

-¿Y por qué se arrepentiría? –

-No soy muy expresiva o afectuosa con ella…-

-¡Se la pasan besándose en todos lados! Y me consta que un fin de semana no la dejaste salir de tu cuarto, creo que te pasas de expresiva –

-¡No me refiero a eso! Sino, a otras formas de cariño, tú sabes, con palabras….-

-Ah, veamos, ella te ha dicho que te quiere y tú no puedes decirlo, ¿es eso? –

-Sí…-

-¿Y? –

-¿Cómo qué "y"? Debería corresponderle –

-¿No la quieres? –

-¡Sí la quiero! –

-¿Cuál es el miedo? Estoy seguro que Applejack también sabe que la quieres y se lo expresas de otras maneras. Cada quien tiene su estilo, a tu novia le gusta andarle diciendo "terroncito" a todo mundo porque así es ella, afectuosa. Tú fuiste una matona desalmada por años, es claro que te va a costar trabajo decir cosas agradables, créeme, tu novia es bastante lista para deducir eso, ¿o sientes que ella te presiona a que se lo digas? –

-No, al contrario, también creo que ella lo entiende –

-¿Entonces?-

-Pero no quiero….no quiero que ella sea la que dé más, la que tenga que ser la comprensiva, la que espere….ella es importante para mí, es todo y quiero que lo sepa, con mi voz, no ocultándolo detrás de algo- la chica pone sus manos sobre la mesa.

-No puedes forzar las palabras, obligarte a decirlas sólo para supuestamente corresponderle. Es algo que tienes que decirlo cuando lo sientas realmente – Sire toma ambas manos de la chica con las suyas – Applejack entiende quién eres y por todo lo que pasaste, comprende porque tu corazón necesita más tiempo. Esperará por ti, por ese momento cuando seas capaz de pronunciar esas palabras con toda la libertad de tu corazón, entonces, ella sabrá que valió la pena esperar-

La pelirroja mira la expresión del chico, la que da un amigo que se preocupa sinceramente. Ella retira sus manos. El joven la mira, ella sigue preocupada, hay momentos en que la ve tan endeble que cualquier palabra podría tirarla, ella le regala una sonrisa, su manera de agradecer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Margy cae rendida sobre su cama, ha sido un día agotador en todos los sentidos. La chica mira los carteles de la obras de teatro, se pregunta si sus ídolos también tuvieron esos problemas, lo más seguro que sí, claro que es seguro que ninguna de ellos tenía una maldición encima. La joven se quita sus lentes y apaga la luz. En la oscuridad y con la mirada en la lámpara apagada, medita acerca de convencer a todos.

"La primero que debo asegurar es a Applejack. Sin ella, no tendría sentido hacer la obra. Debo buscar opciones. Ella es de buen corazón, medio necia, no me ayudó mencionar a sus padres, quizás si hablo con su novia…no, eso no funcionará…quizás si habló directamente con ella sobre mí…no …no, ella tiene que recordarme por sí misma….¡los puntos extras! No, tampoco accedería con eso…podría rogarle y suplicarle o…."

-¡¿Qué?! – dice la joven Apple que se encuentra sentada en uno de las sillas del salón del Club de Teatro -¡Debes estar bromeando! –

-No – responde firmemente la presidenta del Club de Teatro con los brazos cruzados y recargada sobre la puerta principal – Lo que te digo es verdad y es una orden de la Directora Celestia. Si no participas en la obra, automáticamente suspendes el semestre y puedes decir "hola escuela de verano"-

La joven rubia no puede creer lo que escucha.

-No tienes de otra – agrega Margy

"O puedo ser una maldita perra y obligarla a actuar en contra de su voluntad…sí…eso haré".


	9. Chapter 9

**Un capítulo más. Antes que todo, quiero disculparme con los lectores por la tardanza, de ahora en adelante publicaré con más rapidez. También aprovecho para agradecerles de corazón a aquellos que leen esta historia, es un detalle que aprecio muchísimo. Así como dijo una escritora que admiro, sus comentarios son la gasolina que da marcha a la inspiración, por lo que les pido de manera atenta que compartan sus opiniones, dudas y demás ideas. ¡Muchas gracias!** **Sin atrasar más la leída de este capítulo, dejemoslo pasar, habrá que recordar que Margy amenazó a Applejack, si ésta no accedía a participar en la obra, entonces reprobaría todo el semestre. ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá? ¿Qué hará nuestra vaquera favorita? Pues habrá que descubrirlo en esta leída!**

-Me estás amenazando – dice la rubia.

-No, te informo de las consecuencias – menciona la irlandesa.

Las dos chicas se encuentran solas en el salón del Club de Teatro, Margy recargada contra la puerta y Applejack sentada teniendo el respaldo de la silla frente a suyo. Las dos marcan un claro enfrentamiento.

La joven de lentes sabe que la tiene donde quiere, la rubia no puede negarse. La joven Apple sabe que la tiene acorralada, la decisión fue tomada y no es a su favor. Mira a la presidenta del Club de Teatro, sonriente, esa satisfacción de saber que obtuvo lo que quiso. Usa una gorra inglesa de color gris claro, una blusa de manga 3/4 y café claro con rayas negras tan larga que llega hasta sus rodillas, usa un cinturón café claro con una hebilla dorada cuadrada, unos jeans negros y sus confiables tenis blancos. Se ha vestido con lo primero que estaba cerca, pero esa combinación tan rara le sienta bien.

La chica irlandesa mira a su rival, a esa rubia que trae consigo su amado sombrero, una blusa blanca sin mangas, sus jeans azul cielo desgastados y las botas cafés al puro estilo vaquero.

-Tu silencio da a entender que te has resignado a la situación – comenta la joven de gafas

-Te equivocas – la joven Apple se levanta de la silla y la acomoda en su sitio – lo que haces es manipularme y no me agrada. Si crees que te vas a salir con la tuya chantajeando a las personas, déjame decirte que estás equivocada – se acerca a Margy, ésta quisiera hacerse más atrás pero se da cuenta que está contra la puerta, Applejack acerca su rostro amenazante – que te quede claro chica – su dedo índice apunta la nariz de la chica de lentes –nadie está a tu capricho – aleja su rostro – no participaré en tu obra, doy por perdido el semestre – y la rubia pone ambas manos en su propia cintura.

Margy es ahora quien no puede creer lo que escucha.

-¡Tan cabeza hueca eres! – dice la presidenta - ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Qué necia eres! ¡¿En serio te mataría participar en la obra?! –

-No es no –

-Bien Applejack – respira hondamente la irlandesa – no me dejas otra opción. No quería llegar a esto, pero, es una medida desesperada – se acomoda su gorra – y haré lo que sea necesario –

La vaquera se queda en espera de lo inesperado, ¿qué hará esta chica? Probablemente nada bueno. Observa como Margy se lanza contra ella, está dispuesta a esquivar cualquier golpe de ella, pero lo que sucede es muy diferente a todo lo que había imaginado. La chica irlandesa se ha ido a su pierna, aferrándose, en pocas palabras, ha tomado una actitud suplicante.

-¡Por favor Applejack! ¡Por lo que más quieras, participa! –

-Suéltame – la chica trata de hacer lo posible por quitarse a Margy sin lastimarla, pero ésta se aferra con fuerza.

-¡No te voy a soltar hasta que aceptes participar! –

-¡Estás loca! –

-No eres la primera que me lo dice, si quieres que te suelte, acepta estar en mi obra –

-Margy no tengo tiempo para esto – sigue intentando zafarla de su pierna - ¿por qué no entiendes que no tengo tiempo? –

-¡Si lo tienes! –

-¡Que no y ya suéltame! –

-¡Actúa en mi obra! –

-¡No! – y las chicas siguen en esta lucha de aferrarse y soltar. La puerta del salón de abre, Pinkie y Party Favor entran para encontrar a Applejack jalando su pierna y a Margy sentada en el suelo abrazada a la pierna de la otra chica.

-¡¿Acaso en esta escuela nadie toca la puerta?! – se pregunta la rubia en voz alta

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunta asombrado el chico

-¿No es obvio? Le está suplicando a Applejack para que interprete al personaje principal – dice Pinkie

-¡Amo tu perspicacia! – agrega la chica de lentes

-Margy, creo que esta no es la mejor manera de hacerlo – comenta el chico

-¡Cierto! – dice la pelirrosada – deberías abrazar sus dos piernas, no sólo una –

-¡Qué buena idea! – y de inmediato lo hace provocando que la rubia casi caiga, pero lo evita gracias a que se apoya en una silla

-¡Pinkie! – grita la vaquera

-Margy por favor – el joven la toma de los hombros para forzarla a que suelte a Applejack – esto es exagerado –

-¡Estoy desesperada!- le dice a su amigo - ¡Te soltaré si aceptas estar en la obra! –

-¡No! ¡No entiendo ese capricho tuyo! – trata de soltarse - ¡Pinkie ayúdame! – y la fiestera sujeta a la rubia para ayudarla a zafarse dije Margy

-¡Por todas las manzanas, que me sueltes con un demonio! – dice la rubia

-¡Hasta que aceptes entrar a la obra! –

-¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ayudarte con tu tonta obra! ¿No te das cuenta que nadie quiere apoyarte? ¿Por qué lo harían? ¡Eres una don nadie que quiere llamar la atención! ¡¿No lo sabes? Pues date cuenta que eres una rara que nadie quiere tener cerca!-

-No recuerdo que fueras tan cruel – dice Margy con una voz amarga. Applejack ya no siente presión en sus piernas, la chica la ha soltado, en cambio tiene otra sensación en su pantalón, es llanto. Se levanta con ayuda de Party Favor, todos pueden ver como ruedan sus lágrimas.

-Tienes razón – dice la irlandesa- ¿por qué me ayudarías? No represento nada. Todos en esta escuela detestan la obra y ni siquiera hemos llegado al primer ensayo- se seca algunas lágrimas – hablaré con la Directora y el Club, cancelaré la obra, no tiene sentido hacerla. Me importa un bledo el Encuentro, la verdadera razón para hacerla – mira fijamente a Applejack – es porque quería cumplir mi promesa y pensé, ingenuamente, que me ayudarías. Pero tienes razón, ¿quién me ayudaría? Para hacerlo me tendrían que notar, tendrían que acordarse de mí, pero no existo para muchos, ¿verdad? Soy invisible –

-Lo siento yo no…- quiere hablar Applejack pero es interrumpida

-No perderás el semestre – la chica toma su portafolio y saca un libreto

-Discúlpame por favor, yo…- y nuevamente es interrumpida por el ruido que ocasiona Margy al tirar el librero al bote de basura

-Ese es su lugar, después es todo, sólo es basura inútil para ti, ¿verdad?- termina de secarse sus lágrimas – no tienes que disculparte, hablaste con la verdad– abraza su portafolio, como si este fuera el único amigo que tuviera en ese instante – Voy a hablar de inmediato con la Directora –

Sale de la habitación ignorando a todos. Pinkie y Party intercambian miradas.

-Iré con ella – pronuncia el chico y también sale del lugar.

Applejack se deja caer en una silla, se quita su sombrero

-¿Qué rayos hice? –

-Ser honesta – responde su amiga

La joven Apple deja escapar una pequeña risa. Pinkie va y saca el libreto de la basura

-¿Has leído la obra? – pregunta la pelirrosada

-No –

-¿Y por qué no quieres actuar en ella? –

-No sé…es sólo que…no quiero hacerlo –

-Ella hizo todo mal –

-¿De qué hablas? –

-Lo único que tenía que hacer era decirte que necesitaba tu ayuda para la obra, pero no fue clara. Seguro que si ella te lo decía así, no te habrías negado. Siempre estás dispuesta a ayudar a los demás – y le acerca el libreto – hasta ayudarías a los que no existen – la rubia toma el guion en sus manos – pero qué pena que no supo decirte y tú, pues no entendiste qué quería realmente. Habría sido súper súper armar la obra, verte actuar en ella. Party dice que es una historia emocionante, triste en algunas partes y muy divertida en otras, suena como esas historias que las escriben con el corazón. Es como esa vez cuando no quisieron comer mis cupcakes porque les puse un sabor a menta colada, me sentí triste porque los había hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes, pero tú fuiste la primera en comerlo, ¿lo recuerdas? – le da la espalda a su amiga para mirar por la ventana al jardín.

-Sí Pinkie –

-Lo comiste para que yo no me sintiera mal, sabías que los había hecho con mucha dedicación, esfuerzo y cariño; después dijiste que era lo más delicioso que habías comido y los demás se animaron a comer. Pero ella tampoco te supo decir esa otra cosa –

-¿Cuál otra cosa? –

-Que buscaba una amiga en ti –

Applejack siente que esas palabras provocan una punzada en su corazón, como un sentimiento muy fuerte que apenas da señales de existir.

-Qué mal – dice Pinkie – para ser escritora, no sabe decir bien las cosas. Mmm, le aconsejaré que hablé con Maud, ¡ella sí qué es expresiva! – la pelirrosada percibe una mano en su hombro con lo cual voltea.

-Gracias Pinkie – es Applejack que sonríe, su amiga le devuelve la sonrisa – si me disculpas, tengo un desastre que arreglar – y la joven se acomoda su sombrero.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-La Directora Celestia no se encuentra el día de hoy, tendrás que volver mañana – dice la secretaria a Margy Limelights.

-¿Y la Vicedirectora Luna? – pregunta Party Favor

-Ella está ocupada en estos momentos, si quieren hablar con ella será después del almuerzo –

-Eso es en 3 horas – dice la chica – es mucho tiempo –

La secretaria levanta los hombros en señal de falta de interés.

-Gracias – dice el joven – volveremos después –

Los dos chicos salen de la Dirección, la joven irlandesa sigue abrazada a su portafolio, Party la contempla impotente ya que no sabe qué hacer para ayudarla.

-Margy, ¿quieres que…? –

-No te preocupes Party, todo saldrá bien – la chica se acomoda sus gafas mientras voltea a ver a su amigo – te agradezco tu apoyo, pero por ahora, quiero estar sola, ¿si? –

-S-sí , no hay problema –

-Gracias – y le regala su más dulce sonrisa. La chica se encamina, el joven la mira alejarse, si tan sólo supiera decirles a los demás lo maravillosa que es su obra, si tan sólo pudiera decirle a ella cuán maravillosa es.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Así que ustedes rompieron el vidrio – pronuncia autoritariamente la Vicedirectora Luna.

Sire y Sunset Shimmer se encuentran sentados delante de su escritorio. Luna tiene sus manos cruzadas, esperando el momento de dictar su castigo. Sire cruza su pierna, le parece una pérdida de tiempo todo el asunto; Sunset sigue cuestionándose por qué siempre es arrastrada a la Dirección por algo que hizo Discord.

-Sólo fui yo – responde el joven – si hay que pagarlo, no se preocupe, dígame cuánto es – y Sire saca su cartera, Luna levanta una ceja en señal de desaprobación.

-Guarde su cartera Señor Siré. El Instituto Canterlot no permite ese tipo de comportamientos –

-¿Cuál? ¿El de linchar a una compañera o el de romper un vidrio? – dice desafiante el chico

-Ambos – responde con voz firme – cada situación recibirá su castigo. Por lo que los dos ayudarán en la cafetería por el resto del semestre…-

-Ya le dije que fui yo, Sunny no tiene nada que ver – le dice mientras la señala

-Varios alumnos la han responsabilizado por lo ocurrido –

-En serio Profesora Luna, ¿les cree? Muchos de aquí no son objetivos cuando hablan sobre Sunset –

-Los dos recibirán el castigo y no hay más que decir. Iniciarán hoy su castigo. Pueden retirarse –

-Pero…- dice Sire al levantarse de su silla, Sunset lo toma del brazo para callarlo, el joven sólo la mira con decepción. Los dos salen de la oficina – Vamos Sunny, no seas una cobarde, ¿por qué no te defendiste? –

-Ya no quiero más problemas, es el segundo castigo que tengo en menos de una semana – Sunset piensa que todo lo que hará, lavar ropa y platos por el resto del semestre.

-Cobarde – dice Sire al acomodarse su chaqueta tipo cazadora de cuero negro y que las mangas son de color blanco.

Los dos jóvenes salen de la dirección, se topan con Party Favor que tiene la mirada perdida hacia un extremo de los pasillos. Siré lo empuja con su mano bajo la excusa de que no pasa, aunque realmente es por el placer de molestar, el chico sale de su letargo y se sorprende de ver a sus compañeros.

-Oh , disculpa – dice el motociclista

-No hay problema – el chico se decide a retirarse a su siguiente clase, pero algo en él lo inspira a una idea – Oigan, ¿tienen unos minutos? –

-¿Para qué flacucho? – dice Siré

-Necesito su ayuda –

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La puerta del teatro, situado tras bambalinas, se abre. Margy ingresa a su santuario. Camina por el escenario solitario esperando cobrar vida para expresar los más secretos y profundos sentimientos de un autor. La joven se detiene a la mitad del mismo y en la oscuridad que guarda el teatro, aunque lucha por levantar su ánimo, una parte de ella roza con la desesperanza. Una de las luces se enciende, iluminando únicamente la parte donde está la irlandesa. Se sorprende por lo ocurrido, un aplauso seco y continuo comienza a escucharse.

-¡Brravo! ¡Brravisimo! – gritan al fondo. De la oscuridad sale una figura, conocida para muchos pero al mirarla detenidamente, es desconocida para todos, se trata de Sunset Shimmer.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – responde a la defensiva mientras ve que esa figura se acerca a ella

-¿No puedo visitarte? – detiene su aplauso - Me parece injusto que mi hermana sea la única que pueda charlar contigo – queda frente a la chica.

-Te convocaron con esa imagen, ¿eh? –

-Al parecer muchos de aquí les entristece su presencia – con ambas manos toma el cuello de la chamarra – por un momento pensé que me invocarían con tu imagen, pero tendrían que recordarte – sonríe maliciosamente.

-Qué mal chiste –

-¿Y bien? Escuché que cancelarás la obra. Haces bien, esto es una causa pérdida, no eres la primera Limelights que quiere combatir la maldición. Muchos se han resignado, como tu madre –

-No la metas en esto –

-Vamos Margy, tienes que ser realista, muchos de ustedes han logrado ser felices sin que los recuerden, oh, pero espera, tu madre no supo ser feliz con eso, fue su gran pesar, qué pena…lástima que no acepto su destino –

-No vuelvas a mencionarla – y la chica irlandesa estira su puño amenazante hacia la barbilla de Sunset

-¿O qué? ¿Me atacarás? Por favor – la agarra de la muñeca, Margy quiere soltarse pero es demasiado tarde. La figura empieza a desvanecerse y en su lugar aparece otra imagen, la de Applejack - ¿confías en que la campesina te recordará? ¡No seas ingenua! – aprieta más su muñeca, la joven de gafas se queja del dolor, tira su portafolio al suelo – Sólo tienes 3 lunas llenas para que ella te recuerde, ¡todos lo han intentado y todos han fallado! ¡Tu madre fue lista en un principio! No se arriesgó a intentarlo, pero no lo soporto, ¿qué oportunidad tienes? ¡Ninguna! Resígnate al destino que te ha dado esta maldición –

La chica irlandesa logra soltarse, se hace unos pasos para atrás. Mira esa figura, esos ojos anhelantes de su fracaso, esperando a que caiga ante su desesperación. La joven toma el portafolio y se aferra a éste.

-¡Los liberaré a todos! ¡Ya verás! – grita eufórica

La figura sonríe, contempla sus manos, toca su rostro con los dedos, deja que ellos examinen quien es.

-Pensé que tendría la imagen de tu madre – lentamente inicia su risa hasta que se vuelven carcajadas.

Margy pierde la compostura y se alabanza contra la rubia, quiere que se calle. La luz se apaga por un instante y se vuelve a encender, esa figura ha desaparecido. La irlandesa jadea rápidamente, poco a poco se deja caer de rodillas sobre el escenario, abraza su portafolio, algunas lágrimas recorren su desgastada apariencia.

Levanta su mirada, un rincón del escenario, es suficiente para que en éste resurja un recuerdo.

 _\- ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunta una niña de pelo trigueño y chino_

 _-Mis papás se fueron – responde una niña de pelo rubio_

 _-¿A dónde fueron? –_

 _-Mi abuela dice que al cielo – se seca unas lágrimas – quiero que regresen, no quiero que se vayan –_

 _-No estés triste, mi mamá también está ahí, no van a estar solos-_

El recuerdo desaparece sólo dejando el escenario nuevamente vacío. La joven se pone de pie, respira profundamente, exhala, destruyendo así toda tristeza

-Ella me recordará, pero por ahora, ¡tengo que hacer que participe en la obra! ¡No importa lo que tenga que hacer! ¡Que todos los Limelights sean mis testigos, Applejack será la protagonista! – y con un arranque de emoción sujeta su portafolio con una mano, desafiará el destino mismo, así lo ha decidido. Abre la puerta del teatro, mira la luz del pasillo, luchará por ser libre, nada ni nadie le quitará las fuerzas para hacerlo. La obra seguirá en pie y no importa cuán imposible sea convencer a la vaquera rubia, ella lo logrará. Camina rápidamente, una emoción de esperanza la llena y lentamente comienza a correr, esa sensación de desafiar al viento mismo con su andar, la adrenalina de llevar a cabo una misión legendaria, corre esquivando a algunos alumnos, quiere apresurarse a llegar a su victoria. Es tanta su emoción que la joven cierra por un momento sus ojos, olvidando tener la precaución de mirar hacia adelante, por lo que su ímpetu choca contra alguien más haciendo que los dos caigan al suelo.

-¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento! – repite la chica mientras se incorpora un poco. Es Applejack, la real Applejack que con el sombrero sobre su cara y tirada de espalda trata de explicarse lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ella caminaba al teatro creyendo encontrar ahí a Margy , cuando una ráfaga humana la golpeó y tiro.

-Tranquila terroncito – se quita el sombrero y se incorpora un poco – pero no deberías correr así, golpeas como un toro descarrilado – se pone su sombrero - ¿estás bien? –

-Sí –

La vaquera se levanta y extiende su mano a la irlandesa para ayudarla, la chica la toma y se pone de pie. Sus manos siguen unidas, Applejack no quiere soltarla, hay una calidez en ella que la hace familiar, lo ha sentido antes, no puede recordarlo sólo tiene la sensación de que un momento así ocurrió en su vida. Margy retira su mano, algo en el corazón de la joven Apple la hace querer volver a tomarla, pero olvida la idea al momento de ver a la chica levantando su maletín.

-¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa? –

-Por ti – responde mientras la mira a los ojos, Applejack cree sonrojarse y se quita esa sensación acomodándose nuevamente el sombrero– sé que no entiendes y no pienso explicarte, sólo puedo rogarte que confíes en mí. Realmente necesito que participes en la obra, te lo ruego, te daré lo que quieras, haré lo que sea, ¡pero por favor acepta el papel! – la irlandesa toma a la rubia por ambos brazos, todo su cuerpo es una señal suplicante.

-Lo haré – responde la vaquera – de hecho también te estaba buscando para decirte que te ayudaré –

-Oh, ¿en verdad? – la suelta de los brazos

-Sí, y también para disculparme. Me comporté como un gran asno de cabeza hueca – pone su mano detrás de la nuca-, dije cosas que no….-

-Shhh…No importa lo que hayas dicho. Tampoco sea que todo lo que mencionaste sea mentira, seguro que más de una persona lo pensó…-

-Son idiotas los que lo hayan pensado – la vaquera quita su mano de la nuca

-A lo mejor, es difícil no ser un idiota, requiere de mucho trabajo –

Y ambas chicas dejan escapar una pequeña risa

-¿Aceptas mis disculpas? – pregunta Applejack

-¡Por supuesto! Me encanta coleccionar disculpas, ¿y tú, aceptas ser protagonista de mi obra? –

-¡Claro! –

-Entonces, ¡tenemos un trato! –

Las dos chicas se dan un apretón de manos mientras sonríen, tan inmersas están en su alegría que no notan que a lo lejos, una figura las observa, escondida detrás de un muro.

-No escaparás Margy – pronuncia para sí, la falsa Applejack.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Ayudar a Margy? – pregunta Sunset mientras camina a lado izquierdo de Party Favor

-Así es. Sé que ustedes pueden convencer a sus amigas de que ayuden. Rarity es muy querida en el Club de Moda, Rainbow puede hablar con varios compañeros de su equipo, Pinkie es genial con la gente, Fluttershy puede persuadir al Club de Ecología, más chicos estarían dispuestos a escuchar a Applejack, tú Siré podrías lograr que varias chicas nos apoyaran y tú Sunset…eh…bueno…ayudarías, jeje – la pelirroja levanta una ceja a sabiendas de lo que Party insinuó - ¿Lo harán? ¿Ayudarán? –

-Creí que para eso estaban los clubes– comenta Sire que camina del lado derecho de Party

-No creo que lo hagan – dice preocupado el chico – nadie está de acuerdo en participar en esa obra. Puede que algunos del Comité de Fiestas ayuden, pero faltan personas, hay muchas cosas que hacer para cumplir los requisitos mínimos que pide el Encuentro –

-¿Y nadie pensó en eso? – pregunta el motociclista

-Creo que no, imagino que la idea de participar en un evento tan importante para la prepa era suficiente para convencer a todos los clubes de ayudar…pero creo que aún estamos muy lejos de volver a ser una escuela unida –

"Volver a ser una escuela unida", esas palabras retumban en la mente de Sunset, quizás hace un par de años atrás la escuela Canterlot no se habría enfrentado a esta división, pero ella se encargó de que todos los estudiantes perdieran el espíritu escolar, "dividir y vencer" fue su estrategia, llevada a cabo cuidadosamente a tal grado que aún se sienten las consecuencias.

-Te ayudaremos – pronuncia Sunset Shimmer mientras detiene su caminata

-¿En serio? – dice sorprendido Party Favor y no es el único asombrado por la respuesta, Siré tampoco lo cree. Los dos chicos también se detienen.

-Sí, cuenta con nosotros, haremos todo lo posible – sonríe la chica

-¡Gracias! ¡Realmente se los agradezco! – la toma de ambas manos - ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! - la pelirroja se siente incómoda por el efusivo agradecimiento, que poco a poco se suelta sus manos.

-Tengo que hablar de inmediato con Margy, debo evitar que cancele la obra – el chico saca su celular, marca. – Vamos..contesta….¡¿Margy?! ¡Te tengo buenas noticias! – se aleja un poco de donde está Sunset y Sire - ¿tú también tienes buenas noticias? ¿qué es?...ya…aja….wow….¡genial! ¡Entonces la obra sigue en pie! Encontré quienes pueden ayudarnos, hablaremos después del almuerzo….SÍ…bien…estaré ahí…¡Ciao! – el joven cuelga, respira hondamente, feliz de que todo vaya en buen camino. La pelirroja lo observa, su optimismo lo hace de admirar, aunque considera que raya un poco en la ingenuidad.

Repentinamente un escalofrío recorre su espalda, la chica voltea para mirar atrás suyo, sólo un par de alumnos caminando por el pasillo. Mira a Siré que también parece buscar algo entre los estudiantes.

-¿Lo sentiste? – dice la chica

-Sí, "algo" nos estaba observando, pero ya no está aquí – contesta el motociclista

-Esto no me agrada – dice Sunset – esto debe ser a causa de la…-

-¡La obra se llevará a cabo! – dice Party para después abrazarlos por las espaldas - ¡Gracias a ustedes la obra se representará! –

Sire y Sunset se observan entre sí, ambos se cuestionan si continuar con la obra es la mejor decisión.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El timbre ha sonado, los alumnos salen de sus salones hacia sus casilleros, el cambio de clase, un momento para distraerse y saludar a sus amigos. Un chico camina evitando acercarse a los demás, se trata del fortachón Bulk Biceps, silencioso pero con su físico se impone ante cualquiera. Se aleja del tumulto hasta llegar a un pasillo lejano, a la puerta del almacén de deportes. Ahí hay una chica esperándolo, varios podrían jurar que es Minuette, la chica alegre de cabello azul con blanco. Pero tanto ella como él, sólo son figuras impostoras.

-¿Dónde andabas? – pregunta la chica

-Caminando por ahí–

-¿También los sentiste? –

-Sí, creí que en esta escuela únicamente había humanos pero hay más..cosas –

-Los ví –

-¿Cómo son? – pregunta curioso

-Tienen apariencia humana, pero su energía, es diferente. Todo en esta escuela es muy raro, todos los humanos de aquí están impregnados de una magia oscura y a la vez de una magia de luz, una mezcla inestable –

-Debe ser por Sunset Shimmer – murmura el chico

-¿Qué? –

-He escuchado sobre ella, varios alumnos la mencionan, tenía dominados a todos, pero ahora ella es, diferente o algo así –

-¿La pelirroja de la chaqueta negra? –

-Sí –

-Varios me han convocado con esa imagen, aún genera tristeza y temor en varios –

-Ella debe ser la causante de esa mezcla mágica –

-No es sólo ella, hay más, los sentí. Algunos son humanos con esa energía, ellos son conscientes de que tienen ese poder – dice la chica mientras cierra su puño

-O quizás no –

-Lo son, casi me detectan hace unos momentos, apenas pude escapar sin dejar rastro-

-¿Margy sabe sobre eso? –

-No – responde la chica – y no debe saberlo –

-Pero podría estar en peligro –

-Ese no es nuestro problema. Ella hizo la promesa, debe enfrentar las consecuencias sola, lo sabes –

-Sí…-

-Me preocupan esos seres que parecen humanos, podrían echar a perder todo – la joven se cruza de brazos – debemos quitarlos de en medio –

-Pero no podemos intervenir, es parte del trato –

-No podemos intervenir con los humanos, pero ellos no lo son –

-Sigues obsesionado con ese poder – dice la figura falsa de Bulk Biceps

-Sabes que necesitamos esa energía –

-¿No te cansa todo esto, hermano? ¿No quieres volver a casa? –

-Lo haremos cuando tengamos lo que necesitamos –

-Quiero volver a mi hogar, ya no estoy segura si realmente esa energía es tan importante –

La chica le da una mirada penetrante y fría

-¡Es importante! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Allá somos nada, unos inexistentes! Pero aquí, con toda la energía que nos han dado los Limelights al fin tendremos el suficiente poder para vengarnos de los que nos hicieron daño, entonces podremos volver a nuestro mundo y gobernarlo –

-Yo…sólo quiero irme de aquí, volver a tener mi imagen, no depender de los demás seres…estoy cansada de estar atada a los Limelights…no quiero seguir atrapada en este mundo, yo….quiero ser libre….-

-Regresaremos pronto a casa, hermana mía. Margy fallará como lo han hecho los Limelights anteriores a ella, su energía es la última gota que necesitamos para nuestro poder. Podremos regresar a nuestro mundo y reclamar lo que es nuestro por derecho –

-No quiero regresar a nuestro mundo a crear destrucción –

-Tenemos que luchar por lo que nos pertenece, ¿olvidas lo que le hicieron a nuestro linaje? Recuperaremos nuestra gloria, sólo así podremos estar en paz en nuestro hogar –

-Pero hermano…-

-¡Calla! ¡No seas débil como nuestro padre! –

Ambas figuras guardan silencio, cada una sumida en sus propios recuerdos y deseos.

-Me encargaré de esos seres– pronuncia la figura femenina rompiendo el silencio– no dejaré que interfieran en nuestros planes – la chica se encamina, pasando de largo a Bulk Biceps.

La figura masculina se envuelve en sus pensamientos. Si Margy falla, ella será libre pero será la causante de una guerra; Si Margy triunfa, también disfrutará de la libertad, pero regresará a un mundo donde la espera la desolación de su hermano. Por cualquiera de las dos formas, ella será libre, pero, ¿qué precio está dispuesta a pagar por esa libertad?

Inicia su caminata, pronto comenzarán las clases, necesita esconderse de los demás y tomar una nueva imagen. Mira a cada uno de los humanos que la rodean, cada uno de ellos le recuerda a un Limelight que ella conoció, cientos de existencias han pasado ante sus ojos. Novecientos años para ellos, un segundo apenas para ella.

"Ambición", piensa, "la ambición es lo que nos maldijo"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Esta obra no habla sobre mí – pronuncia Applejack después de leer el último dialogo.

-Claro que sí – dice Margy mientras continua leyendo en su tablet.

Ambas chicas se encuentran sentadas en el salón del Club de Teatro. Applejack tiene los pies levantados sobre otra silla y ha dejado su sombrero colgado sobre el respaldo de la misma. Margy se encuentra sentada a un lado suyo en una posición de flor de loto, que según ella es la posición perfecta para concentrarse.

Decidieron quedarse ahí para hablar detalles sobre la obra, por eso mismo la vaquera comenzó a leer el libreto, comprender de qué se trata.

-Si se tratara de mí, ¿por qué el personaje principal es hombre? – dice la rubia

-Ah, sí, se me olvidaba lo mega femenina que eres –

-¿Y ya con eso decidiste que fuera hombre?-

-Dije que se trataba de ti, no que fuera tu biografía, claro que hay detalles que cambié porque nunca los supe o porque mi musa decía "no, hazlo así" y pues no me le negué. Además, acepta que hay varios pasajes en los que te identificaste –

-Bueno, sí…-

-¡Ahí está! – la chica estira sus piernas para levantarse de la silla – Ya que la leíste, ¿qué te pareció? –

-Me gustó, es divertida, aunque no sé si sea una obra de Encuentro –

-Eso nunca lo sabes, hasta que los jueces la destrocen, pero bah, eso no importa, ¡ya quiero ponerla en escena! –

-Ok, ok, dulzura. ¿Y qué papel voy a interpretar? –

-¿No es obvio? ¡Al protagonista! –

-¡Pero es hombre! –

-¿Y eso va contra tu remarcada feminidad? –

-Mira, que no me vista como princesa de la moda, no significa que quiera hacerme pasar por un hombre –

-Pues estás amolada, porque accediste a mis condiciones, ni modo – y le saca la lengua, a lo cual la rubia sólo pone su mano en la frente, montar esta obra será un proceso bastante largo.

El celular de la vaquera suena, anunciando un mensaje. Se trata de su novia.

 _S: Hola, ¿cómo vas?_

 _A: Bien, manzanita, ya leí la obra, la verdad es que es muy buena_

 _S: ¿Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo? Quiero que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalle_

 _A: Sí_

 _S: Un beso, te extraño mucho_

 _A: Yo también, un dulce beso mi manzanita_

La vaquera dibuja una gran sonrisa, recibir un mensaje de ella siempre provoca una gran alegría en ella; son todas las ilusiones juntas en simples palabras. Guarda su celular, al levantar el rostro se topa con Margy que la observa con esa expresión de pillina.

-¿Qué? – pregunta la rubia

-Tu sonrisa – acerca su rostro más al de Applejack – es la típica sonrisa de una chica enamorada – se aleja - ¡vaya que te trae saltando por las nubes! – dice mientras le da la espalda a la rubia.

-Sí, ¿y? ¿Qué tú no has estado enamorada? –

-No, no puedo darme ese lujo – dice la chica mientras pone su mano sobre su portafolio que esta sobre una mesa – pero es divertido ver a los demás enamorarse – quita la mano y se acerca nuevamente a la vaquera –

-Regresando a la obra, interpretarás a Robert Joyce, espero que para el sábado tengas memorizado al menos las primeras 10 páginas –

-¿El sábado? ¡Pero sí es mañana! –

-¡Pues empieza de una vez! - toma su portafolio – mientras te aprendes eso yo buscaré a los demás actores –

-¿Aún no tienes al resto del elenco? –

-No –

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? – dice la joven Apple mientras lleva la palma de su mano a la frente

-¡Vamos Applejack! Esto es lo que hace divertido a las obras teatrales –

Un sonido extraño se escucha, un leve rugido, la irlandesa sabe de qué se trata, es su estómago reclamando alimento.

-Mejor vamos a la cafetería – sugiere la vaquera

-¡Excelente idea! –

Applejack se levanta y toma su sombrero, se lo coloca. Margy quiere abrir la puerta pero al hacerlo deja caer el portafolio. La joven Apple se acerca, quiere levantarlo por amabilidad.

-¡No lo toques! – grita la irlandesa.

Es demasiado tarde, Applejack apenas lo roza, siente un punzada, como si una pequeña descarga pasara por su brazo, cierra los ojos y al abrirlo se da cuenta que no está en el salón, sino en una especie de llanura. Hierba verde que llega hasta la mitad de su rodilla, un aire que acaricia el lugar, la chica sujeta su sombrero, no quiere que salga volando. No sabe dónde está, pero algo dentro le dice que ya conocía este sitio, que ella lo ha visto antes. A la lejanía ve un árbol, el único en todo el paraje, comienza a caminar hacia el, algo la llama, se mueve con dificultad, la hierba parece detener su paso.

-No vayas – pronuncian a su espalda. Applejack voltea, es una mujer, de unos 35 años. Un pelo largo, rojizo que llega a su espalda, un vestido delgado, veraniego, con un estampado de flores azules. La joven la contempla, algo en ella es muy familiar.

-¡Applejack! ¡Applejack! – escucha los gritos, no puede identificar de donde vienen, el viento comienza a ser más fuerte, sujeta fuertemente su sombrero, cruza los brazos para protegerse de las ráfagas, el ruido del viento chocando contra el pasto, anunciando una gran tormenta, la joven cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir. Se encuentra en el salón nuevamente, observa a Margy recoger su portafolio.

-Ups, se me cayó, ¿nos vamos? –

La vaquera se siente confundida, ¿qué vió? ¿Fue real? Ella tocó el portafolio, ¿no? De repente muchas imágenes aparecen en su mente, su infancia, esa llanura, recuerda risas, alguien vivía ahí, ella los conocía, ¿quiénes eran?

-¿Applejack? ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Tú…-

-¿Yo? –

-Tú…tu mama….estaban conmigo cuando…el vestido- y las imágenes de la mujer regresan a su memoria – tú….ustedes estaban conmigo….cuando – quiere pronunciarlo pero no puede.

"Por favor Applejack, tienes que recordar", piensa Margy, como quisiera completar su recuerdo.

La rubia siente una punzada de dolor en su sien, pone su mano sobre la frente.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo?", se pregunta Applejack, realmente no recuerda que pasaba.

-¿Applejack? –

-Sí, ¿me decías algo? Perdón, me distraje, la verdad no recuerdo de qué estábamos hablando –

La irlandesa siente una opresión en su corazón, ella ha olvidado lo ocurrido, es el precio de su promesa.

-T-Te decía que si íbamos a la cafetería a comer – dice intentando mantener la compostura y no caer ante la decepción de creer que al fin ella recordaría algo.

-Ah, ¡sí! Vamos – y la rubia sonríe.

Camino a la cafetería, Margy guarda silencio, abraza su portafolio. Fue un descuido dejar que Applejack lo tocara, aunque pareciera que tuvo otro efecto al que ella esperaba, pareciera que la llevo a que pudiera traer por un momento un recuerdo. Pero no puede volverse a arriesgar a que toque de nuevo el portafolio, si lo hace, faltaría a la promesa que hizo.

Casi al llegar a la puerta de la cafetería, ven a un grupo de chicos que se han detenido por curiosidad, ellas también se acercan a ver lo qué ocurre. Applejack es la primera en quedar sorprendida a descubrir lo qué sucede.

Es Sunset Shimmer que tiene contra pared a Minuette, la tiene agarrada de la blusa a la altura del cuello. Parece que quiere obligarla a decir algo.

-N-No sé de q-q-que hablas, por f-favor s-suéltame –

-¡Deja de engañarme! – y la golpea nuevamente contra la pared

La joven Apple contempla esa escena, ha regresado esa Sunset, la que intimidaba a todos en la escuela, la que en su mirada podía verse frialdad y oscuridad.

-No es ella – pronuncia Margy

-¿Qué? - pregunta la rubia

-Sé que pensarás que es una locura, pero ella no es Sunset, no es tu Sunset -


	10. Chapter 10

La puerta de la escuela que da hacia la entrada principal es abierta de golpe por Bon Bon, la cual continúa corriendo hacia los jardines. Varios alumnos que están en su descanso la ven pasar a toda velocidad, extrañados se preguntan qué ocurre. Instantes después miran pasar a Sire que parece perseguirla.

Ambos chicos corren, esquivando diferentes obstáculos. La chica llega hasta la reja que pone el límite con la calle, la escala con una agilidad que cualquiera que conociera Bon Bon sabría que no es característico de ella. Sire también la escala fácilmente. Será cuestión de momentos para que el chico la alcance, ella lo sabe. La joven se detiene por un instante, saca unas extrañas piedras de su bolsillo y las estrella contra el suelo. Una nube blaquiazul aparece, Siré se ve envuelta en ella, comienza a toser, esa neblina se desvanece lentamente mostrando que Bon Bon ha desaparecido.

-Se fue – pronuncia para sí mismo – Ya volverá – y el joven se encamina con tranquilidad hacia la escuela poniendo sus dos manos atrás de su cabeza – al fin ocurre algo emocionante, ya empezaba a aburrirme –

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿No es Sunset? ¿De qué rayos hablas? – pregunta la rubia mientras ve a su novia sujetar a Minuette y poniéndola contra la pared.

-Es difícil de explicar…te prometo que te diré, pero no ahora-

Sin más que decir, Margy se abre espacio entre los alumnos hasta llegar con Sunset, acerca lentamente su mano hacia su hombro, la irlandesa sabe qué ocurrirá cuando ponga su mano sobre la pelirroja, cambiará de forma, pero debe hacerlo, debe romper una regla más. Al fin la toca, pero no ocurre nada, no hay una transformación.

"¡Si es la real Sunset!", piensa alarmada la chica de gafas.

Sunset voltea al sentir la mano, la chica no sabe qué hacer, le sonríe nerviosamente. La irlandesa observa sus ojos penetrantes, su mirada que podría llevar al temor absoluto. Ahora comprende porque todos en la escuela le tenían miedo.

Applejack también se ha acercado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunta la rubia a su novia mientras la toma del antebrazo. Sunset dirige su mirada a ella.

-Es una farsante – responde la chica de la chamarra

-S-Sí soy yo, e-en serio no sé de qué h-hablas – pronuncia con dificultad la otra chica sujetada

La vaquera toma las manos de su novia para que suelte a Minuette, quien aprovecha para salir corriendo. Sunset quiere ir detrás de ella, pero la rubia la sostiene por la espalda de ambos brazos

-¡Suéltame! ¡No puede escapar! – forcejea la pelirroja. Todos los alumnos se quedan sorprendidos ante la escena.

-¡Tranquila! – grita Applejack mientras trata de sujetarla. En la lucha, un papel cae de la chamarra de Sunset al suelo, la irlandesa se percata y lo pisa con su propio pie para que nadie más lo vea. Ahora comprende qué ocurre, sabe que el telón aún debe mantenerse abajo.

-¡Wow Sunset Shimmer! ¡Me retractó de lo que dije! – dice Margy - ¡eres una actriz innata! ¡Me quito el sombrero! – de inmediato se quita su gorra - ¡Compañeros! – dice dirigiéndose a las miradas curiosas –ustedes acaban de contemplar un fragmento de la obra de "La promesa de Joyce", sin duda emocionante, ¿verdad? ¡Esto es lo que verán! – y con ambas manos encuadra a Applejack sujetando a Sunset – La intensidad de una amistad, de un dolor, ¡de una culpa! ¡Esto es lo que representaremos en el Encuentro! ¡Por favor! ¡Un aplauso a nuestras actrices! – la irlandesa comienza a aplaudir eufórica, los demás alumnos se miran entre sí y algunos comienzan a aplaudir, realmente esa chica es tan rara que si sería capaz de hacer algo así, pensaría más de uno.

Los chicos se dispersan después de tan extraño espectáculo.

-Será mejor que la lleves al salón de Teatro – dice Margy a la rubia, ésta última accede.

-¡Pero, entiendan! ¡Eso está suelto! – sigue luchando Sunset, pero Applejack tiene más fuerza para controlarla y comienza a jalarla mientras la pelirroja hace lo posible por tratar de soltarse.

-¡Wow Sunset! ¡Eso es! ¡Mantente en el papel! Toda una actriz usando "el método" – algunos chicos siguen su andar indiferente ante eso.

La irlandesa las ve alejarse, levanta su pie y recoge la hoja.

"Ese desgraciado….", piensa la joven Limelights

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bon Bon está oculta en un callejón de la ciudad, recuperando su aliento, ha corrido lo más lejos posible de la escuela, al parecer nadie la ha seguido. Escucha unos pasos, se oculta más detrás de unos botes de basura.

-Soy yo hermana – se escucha una voz masculina.

Bon Bon sale de su escondite, se topa con Indigo Wright, el joven de pelo morado, de suéter verde elegante, la imagen falsa de alguien más.

-Nos descubrieron – dice la chica preocupada

-Sí –

-¿No te preocupa? –

-No es importante. Antes de irme, les deje un regalo. Estoy seguro que su atención no estará sobre nosotros –

-¿D-De qué hablas? – la chica agranda los ojos - ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! Descubriste nuestro rastro para que supieran que éramos nosotros -

El joven sonríe burlonamente

-Era la única forma, debía acercarme de alguna forma a Sunset Shimmer. Tenía curiosidad de saber con qué imagen me convocaría – guarda silencio por un instante – como sea, pude cambiar de imagen antes de escapar, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Quería ver cómo aterrorizaba a esa chica Minuette, jajaja – se recarga contra la pared del callejón – realmente es alguien que infunde terror –

-Rompiste una regla, interviniste con un humano que no es un Limelights, podemos pagar caro ese error – dice la chica más asustada

-Sunset no es humana, no hemos quebrantado ninguna regla. Aunque no podremos acercarnos a la escuela por un rato, pero no importa. En ocasiones hay que sacrificar piezas para obtener la corona –

La chica contempla a su hermano, en sus ojos aún brilla ese fuego de odio, de ambición, nada de lo que han vivido lo ha apaciguado, al contrario lo ha alimentado con la fuerza necesaria para llevar a cabo su anhelada venganza.

-Sacrificar…- murmura la chica

"Y el Rey sacrificará a su Reina", recuerda.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! – dice Sunset mientras camina por todo el salón del Teatro, exaltada, como si fuera un león que le han quitado su apreciada presa.

-Cierto, no lo entiendo, pero tienes que tranquilizarte – dice la rubia que está en la puerta, guardiana de que nadie salga ni nadie entre.

La pelirroja se aproxima a la rubia, la vaquera cruzada de brazos mira por un momento a su amada. Reconoce esa ansiedad que hay en ella, esa confusión, es la misma que experimentó un año atrás, cuando la derrotaron. Imaginó que no la volvería a ver de esa manera.

 _-¿Realmente crees que cambió? – pregunta Rarity_

 _-Sí – responde la rubia mientras las dos caminan por la acera camino a la escuela._

 _-Applejack, personas como ella no cambian tan fácilmente –_

 _-Es verdad, no es fácil, pero cambian –_

Un recuerdo que llega a la mente de la vaquera, volver a ver a Sunset en ese pasillo, verla ahora de esta manera, es como aquella, aquella que atemorizaba a todos por placer, para demostrar cuan superior era ella.

 _-¡No puedes tratarla así! – grita Applejack mientras toma a Sunset del antebrazo para detenerla. Dos chicas aprovechan para salir del salón. La pelirroja las molestaba con afán de que renunciaran a la idea de postularse para presidenta de la clase._

 _-¡Pero qué te has creído campesina! – se suelta de su mano – Más te valga no volverte a entrometer –_

 _-¡Es suficiente! ¡Yo no te tengo miedo Sunset Shimmer! –_

 _-Deberías temerme- las dos se miran, en una clara confrontación – Quizás tú eres la más valiente de tus hermanos, pero, ¿Applebloom, es tan valiente como tú? –_

 _-Ella no tiene nada que ver –_

 _-Oh Applejack, claro que sí. Debes tener claro que si me vas a enfrentar, alguien sufrirá las consecuencias. Dime, ¿siempre estarás ahí para ella? ¿La protegerás de todo? ¿Cuánto crees que soporte tu hermanita? Su vida en la escuela puede ser un infierno, todo porque su hermana mayor no supo mantenerse al margen – La rubia aprieta sus puños por impotencia- Vaya, vaya, ya no eres tan valiente –_

 _La pelirroja se acomoda su chamarra_

 _-No te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos campesina – dice Sunset – a menos que quieras que tu hermanita la pase mal –_

El sonido de un celular rompe la cadena del recuerdo, es el móvil de la pelirroja que suena, y suena, ya que su dueña se niega a contestar.

Las dos chicas se miran, hoy hay algo diferente entre ellas y ambas lo saben.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Por qué carajos no contesta? ¿Se estará follando con Applejack? – Siré escucha la voz indicando el buzón, corta la llamada. Se recarga contra uno de los casilleros, en este momento debería estar en clase, pero realmente le importa un bledo. De hecho hay muchas cosas de los humanos que no le interesan, pero aun así, él está ahí conviviendo con ellos.

El joven decide que irá a dar un paseo en su motocicleta, eso le servirá para distraerse y ver si encuentra a ese extraño ser que persiguió hace rato. Algunas chicas lo saludan pero él las ignora totalmente, la presencia de los humanos lo comienza a desesperar. Esos seres inferiores, podría hacer lo que quisiera, este mundo es tan débil que sería fácil gobernarlo. Entiende por qué Sunset huyó a esta dimensión, entiende el ansia por controlar, estos humanos piden a gritos ser conquistados. Él podría crear caos, él podría crear en este mundo la energía que desea, ¿por qué debe seguir la orden de unos tontos ponys? ¿Por qué debe limitarse? Él es el señor de caos, ¿por qué debe ocultar su verdadera esencia?.

-Sire – una dulce voz que lo saca de sus pensamientos. Detiene su paso para voltear a su lado, de donde vino la voz. Es Fluttershy, quien lo mira preocupada.

-Ah, hola Shy, no te vi –

-¿Te pasa algo? –

-No, sólo estoy aburrido. Voy a faltar al resto de las clases. Te veo luego – da un paso para seguir su trayecto pero Fluttershy lo agarra de la chamarra.

-Voy contigo – dice en voz baja

-No pienso regresar a la escuela –

-Está bien. Voy contigo – dice su amiga.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Margy mete una moneda en la máquina expendedora. Unas galletas de chocolate caen, su manjar de este momento. Toma el paquete y lo abre, dando un mordisco a la primera galleta. El hambre le da un sabor único.

"Fue más sencillo de lo que pensé convencer a Minuette de que todo fue una actuación", piensa mientras mastica.

Se sienta por un momento en el pasillo, se apoya contra la máquina. El lugar está solitario, todos deben andar en clases. La ventaja de organizar la obra de teatro le da la libertad de faltar a cuántas clases desee, aunque en estos momentos, ella preferiría la cotidianidad de un día de escuela. Es extraño como la rutina diaria es increíble ante los ojos de aquel que no puede vivirla.

Saca el extraño papel que recogió, lo observa cuidadosamente. Unas antiguas runas escritas con tinta roja en ese papel amarillento y verdoso. Sabe lo que es, es un decreto de revelación. ¿Por qué ellos lo crearon? ¿Por qué deseaban revelar su existencia fuera de los Limelights? Al parecer Sunset fue capaz de percibirlos, eso significa que ella…tal vez ella no es una chica común y corriente. Había escuchado los rumores de que se había convertido en un demonio, pero, ¿será uno? Muchas dudas y teorías comienzan a brincar en la mente de la irlandesa. Continúa disfrutando de sus galletas, preguntándose qué más pudo revelar ese decreto, algo en ella le dice que no sólo fue la presencia de esos seres lo que se descubrió, sino también, lo que se ocultaba en lo más profundo de algunos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunset se sienta por un momento, quiere tranquilizarse y poderle explicar a Applejack lo que ocurrió, sin embargo, hay algo, algo en ese cuarto que la inquieta, como si algo la sofocara, pero no sabe qué es. Tal vez hay algo oculto en ese sitio, una presencia maligna. La pelirroja se levanta y comienza a buscar por todos los rincones, tratando de encontrar el origen, en su búsqueda se topa con la mirada de la rubia, quien se muestra extrañada.

Imágenes vuelven a su mente, ese baile de otoño, la sensación de poder, la energía que emanaba la corona, con ella era invencible, ¿cómo pudo derrotarla Twilight? Era todo lo que necesitaba, pero se lo arrebató, le arrebató quién era, ¿por qué? El poder, podía cumplir lo que vio, ella debía gobernar, ella debía…

"¡No!", rompe ella misma sus pensamientos. Se lleva las manos a su rostro, esa sensación la vuelve a invadir, el temor, esa soledad….piensa que se perderá en ese vacío, en esa oscuridad. Pero hay una calidez que comienza a surgir, siente un abrazo, es Applejack quien la rodea con sus brazos.

-Estoy aquí…contigo – murmura la rubia. Sunset baja sus manos, se aferra a su novia, la tranquilidad que siente, esa armonía, es tan intensa, una luz brillante que siempre la cuida, la misma que descubrió en esa ocasión.

 _Sunset Shimmer contempla la puerta de su casillero, nuevamente graffiteado, han estrellado huevos en el y escrito cuanto insulto exista. La joven suspira, tendrá que limpiarlo una vez más, se da cuenta que han roto el candado, lo abre. Hay montones de basura dentro de éste, un olor repugnante llega. Algunos alumnos que lo ven comienzan a reírse, otros a cuchichear, cada uno se alegra de ver en esa decadencia a la antigua reina del baile otoñal. Sunset comienza a quitar la basura con sus manos, se da cuenta que sus cosas siguen intactas, al parecer no se llevaron nada. Pone restos de basura en el pasillo para poder sacar sus pertenencias._

 _Comprende el daño que hizo, sabía que se vengarían por todo ese tiempo, pero algo dentro de ella no acepta que deba enfrentarlo. Podría escapar de ahí, regresar a Equestria, olvidarse de este universo. Deja de sacar la basura, tal vez, ella simplemente deba desaparecer, porque no está segura por cuánto tiempo resistirá._

 _Escucha unos pasos, alguien extiende una gran bolsa negra. Es Applejack quien le sonríe, no dice ni una palabra. Sólo se agacha y mete la basura en la bolsa. Sunset la mira y en silencio acepta su ayuda. Un rato después han logrado sacar la basura del casillero y limpiar un poco las pertenencias de la pelirroja._

 _-Bien, me llevaré la basura – dice la rubia. Sunset no sabe qué responder, aunque ellas la buscan, ella se siente incomoda con su presencia, temerosa de cómo actuar o qué decir._

 _Applejack la observa, mira como la chica baja su mirada._

 _-Todo está bien, terroncito – la pelirroja sigue mirando hacia el suelo – hay que ir con la Directora Celestia y reportar esto. Quien o quienes lo hayan hecho, son unos grandísimos estúpidos, espero que…-_

 _-No tienes que ser amable conmigo – murmura Sunset_

 _-¿Eh? –_

 _-No estás obligada a serlo, no sé porque le prometieron a Twilight ayudarme, pero no tienes que hacerlo –_

 _-Lo hago porque quiero –_

 _Sunset levanta su mirada, ve a la vaquera quien ve en sus ojos una ternura y luz diferente. Jamás se había dado cuenta de los lindos ojos verdes que tiene._

 _-No lo entiendo – dice la pelirroja - ¿por qué me ayudas? Después de todo lo que hice…de lo que le hice a ti y a tus hermanos…no lo merezco….- y baja un momento su rostro._

 _-¿Quieres enmendar las cosas? – pregunta la rubia._

 _-Sí – responde tenuemente. La vaquera la toma de la barbilla y la obliga a levantar el rostro_

 _-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿quieres arreglar las cosas? –_

 _Sus ojos se encuentran._

 _-Sí- vuelve a responder_

 _-Ahí está. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad – suelta su barbilla. Sunset se siente confundida, hay tantas sensaciones que vive en ese minuto, ansiedad, temor, pero al ver a Applejack a los ojos, se sintió, ¿feliz?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

De la preparatoria Canterlot, a una hora de camino, se encuentra la colina Highside, es el mejor sitio para contemplar toda la ciudad de Ponyville. Una motocicleta se desvía del camino habitual de la carretera y se adentra un poco al acotamiento, detiene su velocidad para estacionarse. De ésta bajan Siré y Fluttershy, ambos se quitan los cascos.

-Creí que odiabas viajar en moto – dice el chico. Fluttershy con manos temblorosas sigue segura de que detesta viajar en una moto, pero hoy se armó de valor para poder acompañar a su amigo.

Ambos se acercan a la zona del mirador, donde un poco de pasto y cuidado han creado una zona maravillosa para mirar el horizonte. Los dos chicos se sientan. No pronuncian palabra alguna, observan por un par de minutos el paisaje, lejanos a todo.

-Siré….¿quién eres en realidad? – pronuncia la joven tímida.

-Un tipo genial, ¿por? –

-Sabemos poco de ti, Sunset nos ha dicho que no eres de nuestro mundo, que vienes de otro sitio, como ella, pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Te gusta estar aquí? –

El chico escucha las dudas, sus ojos siguen en el paisaje lejano. Se recuesta, entrelaza sus manos detrás de su cabeza, entretiene su mirar en el cielo.

-Vine a este mundo a ayudar, supongo. Y me da igual estar en este sitio –

-Fluttershy se recuesta también a lado suyo

-A mí me alegra que estés aquí – dice la chica.

Siré guarda silencio por un momento, no puede recordar la última vez que alguien le dijo eso.

-Gracias Shy, a mí también me alegra que estés aquí –

Y el silencio vuelve a reinar. Los dos chicos están observando el cielo, cada uno con la alegría de que el otro exista en ese instante.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bon Bon contempla a su hermano, sentado, fumando un cigarrillo en ese callejón. Crear el decreto de revelación fue un gran error. Está tomando un gran riesgo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – dice la chica.

-No es suficiente – exhala el humo

-¿Qué cosa? –

-La energía, podemos obtener más, pero no de los Limelights. El paso del tiempo ha disminuido su sed de poder, ya no tiene la misma fuerza. Debemos encontrar otra fuente de poder –

-¿Otra fuente? ¿Qué cosa dices hermano? –

-Necesitamos una nueva maldición –

-¿Qué? ¡No! No podemos seguir atrapados aquí –

-Pude sentirlo hermana, podemos tener más poder, tanto que nuestra victoria será inminente-

-Por favor hermano, entiende –

-No hermana, eres tú quien debe entender. Al fin nuestro linaje volverá a gobernar. Lo único que necesito es crear una nueva maldición con ese ser mágico, tan ambicioso, que aún tiene una gran sed de poder –

-¿Cuál ser? –

El chico voltea a ver a su hermano, con el cigarrillo en la boca le sonríe.

-Sunset Shimmer-


	11. Chapter 11

La campana suena anunciando la hora del almuerzo. Rainbow Dash entra a la cafetería junto con Soarin, los dos chicos se quejan de su última clase, mortalmente aburrida. Se forman para comprar el almuerzo, en la fila platican acerca del último juego de soccer de la liga europea, el mayor enfrentamiento que terminó en un pésimo empate.

Con bandeja en mano siguen charlando acerca de qué equipo tiene oportunidad de llevarse la Copa, cada uno tiene su favorito y la apuesta sale a relucir, quince dólares, pactan. Se despiden y cada quien se dirige con su grupo de amigos.

Rainbow mira a Pinkie Pie hablar con Rarity, no ve por ningún lado a Applejack y a Sunset, no le sorprende ya que no es la primera vez que las tortolitas no van a la cafetería a almorzar. Lo que si le extraña es no encontrar a Fluttershy.

La atleta se sienta a un lado de la pelirrosada, quien sigue charlando con la amante de la moda, sentada a frente suyo.

-¿Y Fluttershy? – interrumpe la chica de pelo multicolor.

-No sé querida, andará ocupada en algo más – responde Rarity.

\- ¡Quizás ha de estar ayudando en la obra teatral! – dice Pinkie y de inmediato le comenta a sus amigas lo ocurrido con Margy en la mañana.

-¡Esa chica está loca! – dice la atleta mientras destapa su jugo.

-¡Sí! ¡¿No es genial?! – agrega la fiestera

-Hola chicas – saluda Party Favor mientras se acerca a la mesa con bandeja en mano - ¿han visto a Sunset o a Sire? –

-No- responde la atleta

-Qué mal. Los he estado buscando, quedaron de ayudarme con la obra de teatro – dice el joven- será mejor que…-

-¡Hey Party! – dice un chico de pelo rubio, casi blanco, que usa una camisa blanca de manga larga entallada, cuyas mangas las ha doblado un poco más arriba de la muñeca, unos jeans azul marino y sus confiables tennis. Rarity y Pinkie Pie lo conocen, es Double Diamond, el amor platónico de Rainbow Dash. Rarity mira de reojo a la atleta, pero ella está más concentrada dándole un mordisco a su sándwich.

-Night Glider me dijo que andabas buscando ayuda – agrega Double.

-Sí, es sobre la obra de teatro, lo que pasa es que…- y el joven guarda silencio un momento, lleva su mirada a las chicas, "ellas también pueden ayudar", piensa – Oigan, ¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes? – dice dirigiéndose a ellas.

-¡Claro! – dice Pinkie mientras se recorre para dejar que los chicos se sienten. Double se acomoda a lado de Rainbow, quien creía atragantarse con un pedazo de su sándwich.

-Gracias – dice Party mientras deja su bandeja sobre la mesa - ¿han escuchado sobre la obra que quiere montar el Club de Teatro? –

-Por supuesto, varios Clubes estamos molestos con eso – dice Rarity, los demás asienten ante el comentario.

-Si lo sé- dice Party, el chico de pelo azul – bueno, pero no es tan malo, han sido problemas de organización. He leído la obra y es bastante buena, tiene muchas posibilidades de resultar ganadora, eso le dará muchísimo prestigio a la escuela. Si los clubes participaran y la obra ganara, cada club podría exigir que se aumentara su presupuesto y número de actividades por año. Por eso deberíamos unirnos y ayudar a Margy Limelights –

-Dudo que eso ocurra – dice Diamond – muchos clubes tienen problemas internos por todo esto, nadie puede apoyar si cada uno enfrenta su batalla –

-Sí, también lo sé…- dice el presidente del Comité de Fiestas – pero, ¿y si algunos miembros de cada club participaran? Sería suficiente. Por ejemplo, Rarity, eres vicepresidenta del Club de Modas, si tú fueras la única que ayudará de ese club, sería suficiente para decir que todo el club participó y ganar los beneficios –

-Se ve tentador – dice el chico de pelo blanco – pero no crea que sea suficiente para…-

-¡Yo los ayudo! – interrumpe Pinkie eufórica -¡amo las obras de teatro! ¡son divertidas! – dice la pelirrosada mientras abraza a su amigo Party

-Gracias Pinkie – el chico mira a la amante de la moda - ¿Qué dices Rarity? Una obra de teatro es un reto interesante para una gran modista como tú –

-Me parece querido que el club de Teatro tiene suficientes vestuarios para usar –

-La verdad es que no. La obra se sitúa en la Gran Bretaña del siglo XIX, en un ambiente aristócrata. Es el escenario perfecto para confeccionar grandes e imponentes trajes, ¿no lo crees? –

Rarity no comenta nada, nunca ha confeccionado vestidos a esa magnitud, es una propuesta interesante.

-Tendría que pensarlo Party – responde la chica – si nadie más del club de Moda me apoya, será imposible llevar a cabo esa tarea –

\- Mi novia podría ayudarte – dice Double. Rainbow siente un dolor en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras– ella también está en el club –

\- ¡Sí! Coco no tendría problema con eso – dice el chico de pelo azul – te admira mucho Rarity, además las amigas de ella ayudarían –

\- En ese caso… – comenta la amante de la moda mientras observa a su amiga del pelo multicolor. Ella desvía la mirada, dando a entender que no le importa. Rarity se dirige a Party– De acuerdo, lo haré –

-¡Gracias Rarity! – dice Party

-¿Y tú Rainbow? ¿Le entras? – pregunta Double a la atleta. Pinkie y Rarity se miran entre sí. Han pasado tres meses desde que Double y Coco hicieron oficial su noviazgo, mismo tiempo que ellas supieron sobre el arrepentimiento de Rainbow por no haberse confesado.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? – dice la chica de forma indiferente.

-¡Excelente! – dice contento el presidente del Comité de Fiestas -¡Esta obra será la mejor! –

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Margy entra a la cafetería, las galletas no son suficiente alimento para ella. Mira a lo lejos a Party Favor hablando con otros chicos. Busca con la mirada a sus compañeros del Club de Teatro, irá a sentarse con ellos después de pedir su almuerzo. Hace fila, siente la mirada punzante de sus compañeros, a lo que la irlandesa sólo suspira, después de todo, la popularidad es un arma de doble filo.

Ya con su bandeja se encamina a la mesa del Club de Teatro, algunos chicos pasan cerca de ella, ella los esquiva pero alguien le ha puesto el pie provocando que ella caiga al suelo y sobre su bandeja. Se levanta poco a poco, su ropa manchada y sin nada que comer. Algunos chicos comienzan a reírse. La joven sólo respira profundamente, acomoda lo regado dentro de la bandeja y se levanta.

-Déjame ayudarte – es Flash Sentry que toma su bandeja - ¿Viste quién fue el que te tiró? –

-Pues muchos lo conocen, lo llaman gravedad – responde la irlandesa mientras se quita los pedazos de macarrón de su blusa.

El joven no sabe qué responder ante ese comentario. La joven toma su bandeja.

-Gracias, te ganaste mil puntos de buen karma – dice la chica para después darle un guiño. La joven inicia su caminata, regresará a dejar su bandeja. Tiene dinero extra para volver a pedir otro almuerzo.

-¿Margy, estás bien? – es Party Favor que se acerca a ella.

-Sí, sí, me tropecé, así son los pies, se meten en tu camino –

-Ven siéntate conmigo –

-Ahorita voy, quiero comprar algo de comer –

Party la toma de la mano para detenerla de su intención.

-Puedes quedarte con mi almuerzo – suavemente, tomada de la mano, la lleva hacia donde está sentado. Margy ve a los demás chicos, con quienes nunca ha cruzado palabra aunque sabe que algunos se juntan con Applejack.

-Hola- saluda al grupo, cada chico contesta su saludo. Margy se sienta entre Double Diamond y Pinkie Pie.

-Regreso en un momento – dice Party y se aleja con la bandeja vacía de Margy.

Todos miran a la irlandesa, ésta sonríe. Mira el estofado de carne secreta, lo mueve un poco con la cuchara, realmente es exótico, pero quiere creer firmemente que es comestible. Sigue sintiendo las miradas.

Los demás chicos guardan silencio, ninguno ha charlado con Margy, aunque todos la ubican como la creadora del caos de los clubes, antes de esta semana, a nadie le interesaba conocerla.

-¿Pudiste hablar con Applejack? – rompe el silencio Pinkie

-Oh si, accedió a interpretar el protagónico – responde la chica

-¿Actuará en la obra? – pregunta sorprendido Double

-Sí –

-¿Por qué? – menciona Rarity

-¿Por qué no? – dice la irlandesa

-A ella no le interesa la actuación, nunca ha estado en una obra antes – comenta la pelimorada.

-¿Siempre se les ocurren esas excusas? – dice Margy - ¿Por qué no creen que Applejack sea capaz de hacerlo? Ustedes la limitan mucho, qué pena – toma un bocado de la carne

-Tú no la conoces – dice la amante de la moda

-Sí la conozco –

La mesa queda en silencio, cada uno se siente incómodo.

-Eh…¿quién quiere un dulce? – dice Pinkie tratando de alegrar el lugar.

Double y Rainbow aceptan. Margy lo rechaza amablemente y Rarity no dice nada porque tiene la mirada sobre la irlandesa. La joven de gafas la mira por el rabillo, desvía su mirada hacia el suelo y nota algo conocido.

-La mochila de Applejack – dice la irlandesa.

-¡Ah sí! – comenta Pinkie – como ya no regresó a clases, Applejack me pidió que me la llevará, pensaba irla a dejar más al rato a su casillero –

-¿No ha entrado a clases? – dice alarmada la fashionista

-No – responde Margy – debe estar memorizando el guión, mañana tenemos el primer ensayo. Vaya, debería tener asignado ya al resto del reparto –

-¿Aún te faltan actores? – dice Double

-Sí – dice la chica de gafas quien mira a sus compañeros – aunque eso se puede resolver – sonríe – díganme, ¿quién de ustedes quiere librar el semestre? –

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ese tiene forma de conejito radiactivo – dice Sire mientras señala una nube, Fluttershy ríe suavemente ante el ingenioso comentario.

-Y esa de ahí parece un gran dragón – comenta la chica – un dragón con gafas de sol – ríe.

El chico sonríe, la siente más cerca de él, puede jurar que ella apoya su cabeza en su pecho.

Los dos siguen con su juego de darle los personajes más extraños a las nubes.

-Siré, ¿tienes amigos en tu mundo? – pregunta la joven

-Sí, algunos –

-¿Los extrañas? –

-No mucho, a veces creo que no les agradó. Pero no importa, a veces me exasperan esas ponys aburridas y chillonas –

-Vienes del mismo mundo que Twilight y Sunset, ¿verdad? –

-Sí –

-¿Twilight te pidió venir a nuestro mundo? –

Siré guarda silencio, él vino a esta realidad por capricho suyo. Disfrutar la libertad, tantos siglos atrapado en roca. Buscaba su propio mundo para crear caos, lejos de la mirada de Celestia y sus nuevos elementos de la armonía. Dio con este sitio, el basurero personal del poderoso Starswhirl el Barbudo. Un mundo plagado de tantos residuos mágicos, el lugar perfecto para desatar su poder, pero, algo en él había cambiado, la idea del caos no la emocionaba tanto como antes. Así que decidió quedarse a observar a los humanos, eran muy diferentes a los ponys u otras criaturas, en su interior guardaban energía oscura, pero también energía de luz, ambas fuerzas coexistían y dominaban, sin embargo, un pequeño desequilibrio y una dominaría sobre la otra. Eso lo cautivó.

-No, he estado aquí mucho antes de que ella cruzará el portal – responde el joven – quería explorar otros universos –

\- ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí? –

"Por ti", quisiera responder el chico.

-Por muchas cosas, Sunset necesita una niñera, este mundo es muy inestable ante los efectos de la magia, Twilight no puede estar aquí para resolver todos los desastres y yo no tengo vida social en otros mundos -

-¿Nuestro mundo tiene magia? – pregunta la chica

-Sí y de la peor –

-¿Magia mala? –

-No es magia mala, es magia inestable – Siré toma un respiro, le dirá a su amiga la misma explicación que le dio a Applejack meses atrás.

– Verás Shy, hace muchas eras atrás, los universos seguían unidos entre sí, por lo que podían comunicarse. Los seres de cada mundo llegaban a visitarse y la energía que traían del suyo se combinaba con la del nuevo sitio, esas reacciones creaban "magia". Con el paso del tiempo, varios mundos se separaron y perdieron la forma de comunicarse, pero la magia que generaron se quedó en cada mundo. En el caso del tuyo, sigue conectado al mundo de Equestria, sin embargo no todos saben de ese camino y tampoco tienen la forma de llegar, tanto para los habitantes de tu mundo como para los del nuestro.

Pocos somos los que podemos viajar, pero pueden ser viajeros buenos como malos. Tu mundo ha recibido visitas desagradables, seres que han vertido aquí su energía oscura o basura, magia en descomposición.

En especial, esta ciudad y la escuela, son imanes de toda esa basura mágica, quizás no fue tan notorio en un inicio, pero la basura se acumuló. Tanta energía explotó cuando Sunset y Twilight activaron la corona y la magia de la amistad, eso desestabilizó más las cosas, provocando que los canales que antes estaban cerrados, ahora fueran accesibles y no sabemos qué viajeros llegarán. Por eso Twilight me pidió ayuda de venir a este mundo y cuidarlo, además de entrenar a la inútil de Sunset Shimmer para que me ayude con la tarea. Pero creo que a Sunset le afectó que le vomitarán un arcoíris encima porque no es capaz de usar sus poderes mágicos por completo –

-Oh – pronuncia apenas Fluttershy.

Nunca había escuchado hablar tan seriamente a Siré, si esa es la razón por la cual se encuentra en este mundo, significa que ella y los demás corren riesgo.

-Quiero ayudarlos – dice la joven mientras se reincorpora un poco – quiero defender mi mundo –

El joven encuentra ternura en sus palabras.

-No hay peligro alguno, así que no necesitas pelear o algo así – dice Siré mientras sigue recostado.

-Pero, también hay magia en mí. Twilight nos lo explicó antes de irnos, acerca de los elementos de la armonía y la magia de la amistad. Podría usarla para ayudarte –

-Sí, pero esta sólo se activa si Twi está aquí, mientras, está apagada –

-Ah – dice decepcionada la chica.

"Aunque hay una forma….", piensa el joven, pero no puede decirle a ella lo que le dijo a Applejack

 _-Entonces ya es oficial, llevas una semana saliendo con la Princesa Tocino – dice Siré mientras se acerca al garaje de los Apple, donde la vaquera tiene el cofre abierto de su camioneta y le hace unos cuantos arreglos._

 _-Qué alegría verte Discord –pronuncia sarcásticamente la joven_

 _-Ya te dije que no me llames así, ahora soy Siré. ¿Te gusta mi nueva apariencia? – y el joven se da una vuelta en su propio sitio – me veo mega sensual –_

 _-Seguro, para las chicas tontas – dice la chica al limpiarse la grasa de sus manos con un trapo_

 _-¡Perfecto! Hay muchas en este mundo –_

 _La rubia tuerce la boca ante la respuesta._

 _-Vamos Applejack, si voy a tener una apariencia de adolescente, al menos quiero a unas cuantas nenas cayendo a mis pies – se acomoda la chaqueta de motociclista._

 _-¿Qué tenía de malo ser Lord Discord? –_

 _-La idea de ser un tipo de 40 años rodeado de jovencitas, daría pauta a que se alarmaran los "cuadrados" de mente, además esa apariencia levantaría sospechas, dificultaría estar cerca todo el tiempo de Sunset Shimmer. Créeme, nadie extrañará a Lord Discord –_

 _-Fluttershy sí que lo extrañará – pronuncia la vaquera al cerrar el cofre de la camioneta._

 _Para las chicas de la preparatoria, Lord DIscord era un magnate que decidió patrocinar muchos eventos e instituciones en la ciudad, incluyendo el refugio de animales donde Fluttershy es voluntaria. La excusa para desaparecer fue un viaje largo por el mundo, quizás para nunca regresar a esa ciudad._

 _Es cierto que Discord le tomó un gran cariño y aprecio a la chica tímida; lo cual le alegra que ahora como Siré podrá estar más cerca de ella, sin embargo, ¿su nuevo "yo" le agradará? Y ¿por qué el gran señor del Caos se preocupa por preguntas tan tontas como ésa?_

 _-Como sea – responde Siré –No vine a hablar de eso – el joven se recarga en la camioneta, en la parte del conductor - ¿sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? –_

 _-¿De qué hablas?-_

 _-De Sunset –_

 _-No esperaba un sermón de tu parte – pone el trapo sobre el cofre – después de todo fue gracias a ti que nosotras andamos –_

 _-Bueno, me angustiaba la idea de que fueras a morir virgen, por eso les di esa ayudadita –_

 _La vaquera levanta la ceja, ganas no le faltan de echarlo de ahí._

 _-¿Qué me quieres decir? No tengo todo el día –_

 _-Trata con más cariño a tu amigazo Siré – coloca su brazo alrededor de su hombro. La vaquera sonríe por resignación – déjame decirte chica que andar con Sunset será..-_

 _-¿Complicado? ¿Una locura? ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Hay muchas cosas que sé que serán difíciles, pero quiero estar con ella y no importa qué haga falta, quiero estar a su lado –_

 _-No serán difíciles – dice el chico – para ti, si no para ella – la rubia guarda silencio - Applejack, tú siempre has sido la chica buena, querida por todos, sabes lo que es ser apreciada, pero ella no. Es algo nuevo, lleno de incertidumbres, dudará de cómo actuar, de qué hacer, se cuestionará tanto, como no tienes idea – el chico se separa de la rubia – y eso puede acarrear consecuencias muy negativas –_

 _-¿Consecuencias? –_

 _-También fui un villano, sé que uno tiene sus tentaciones –_

 _-Sunset cambió – dice firme la rubia_

 _-Sí, sí, cambió; todos lo hacemos, pero, ¿quién es ahora? ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Tú lo sabes? No, será un camino a descubrir, aún no encuentra su centro. ¿Tú serás su centro? –_

 _-No me gustaría serlo, Sunset no puede depender de alguien así –_

 _-Una respuesta prudente – el chico se apoya de nuevo sobre la camioneta – la energía que impulsaba la magia de Sunset desapareció. Ella se alimentaba del ansía de poder, de la ambición de gobernar a todos, ahora que esos sentimientos desaparecieron, existe un vacío. Por eso ella ya no puede volver a manipular magia, no encuentra la razón para hacerlo, el temor no es un buen motivante –_

 _-El temor a sí misma…- murmura Applejack_

 _-Exacto…pero….ella descubrirá otro tipo de magias, tal cual lo hizo Twilight.–_

 _-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –_

 _-El amor es una fuerza poderosa, una magia única, sin embargo es muy peligrosa. Quiero que sepas bien a lo que te enfrentarás, porque por un tiempo tendrás que ser la fuerza que la detenga de caer en ese vacío, ¿podrás hacerlo? O mejor dicho, ¿realmente quieres hacerlo?–_

 _La vaquera piensa sobre lo que dice Siré, la advertencia del camino sinuoso. La chica acomoda su sombrero, da un paso al frente donde está el chico y lo mira fijamente a los ojos._

 _-Por ella, haré lo imposible –_

"Esa Applejack es una cursilona", piensa para sí mismo Discord mientras ve pasar una gran nube.

-También protegeré este mundo Siré – dice Fluttershy interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo.

El joven se levanta, mira a la chica, la brisa la ha despeinado un poco. Acomoda un mechón de su cabello que rebelde cae a lado de su oreja.

-Los dos lo protegeremos – pronuncia el chico. Ambos sonríen, porque cada uno sabe que lo hacen para cuidar del otro.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rarity camina por los pasillos, aún no puede creer que está enredada en todo el asunto de la obra. No sólo realizará el vestuario, sino también es parte del elenco junto con Rainbow Dash y Double Diamond.

Y ahora entre sus manos trae la mochila de Applejack, Pinkie Pie le pidió de favor si podía llevarla al casillero de la rubia. Rarity reniega consigo misma por haber accedido a todo. Se detiene frente al casillero de la joven Apple, aún recuerda su combinación, comienza a ponerla en el candado y lo abre. Pone la mochila dentro de éste, contempla ese viejo morral café claro, remendando un millar de veces, pero hay un parche en especial, el bordado de tres manzanas. Rarity recuerda ese parche, ella lo hizo especialmente para la joven que había cambiado su vida.

 _-¿Por qué no te deshaces del morral Applejack? – dice la chica fashion mientras ve los remendos y desgaste del mismo._

 _La rubia y pelimorada están en el taller de costura de la última, el lugar perfecto para toda una aspirante a diseñadora._

 _-Big Mac y Applebloom me lo regalaron cuando entre a la prepa, quiero que me duré hasta que la acabé – responde la vaquera_

 _-Pues deberías ser más cuidadosa con el –_

 _La modista comienza a revisarlo, a reforzar la tela, todo lo necesario para que el morral soporté. La rubia la mira atenta, como si estuviese contemplando a un artista trabajar, Rarity se siente un poco incomoda, por alguna razón le avergüenza que Applejack la mire._

 _-Querida, ¿por qué no regresas en un rato? Ya lo tendré terminado para entonces –_

 _-Ah, sí, bueno- dice la vaquera - Rarity, es que también quiero hablar contigo –_

 _-¿Qué ocurre? –_

 _-Es sobre…Sunset Shimmer –_

 _Han transcurrido tres semanas desde el baile otoñal y la promesa que le hicieron a la Princesa Twilight de que la ayudarían. Han sido días largos para las amigas, defenderla de los ataques de los demás alumnos, sentir como sus compañeros las llaman traidoras por ayudar a Sunset y todavía enfrentar consigo mismas la duda de si realmente ella cambia para bien, si no es una treta más de su parte. Cuando lo prometieron, jamás imaginaron lo agotador que sería._

 _-¿Pasó algo? –_

 _-Sabes que ella vive en la escuela, ¿verdad? –_

 _-Sí, me lo dijo Pinkie. No puedo creer que haya vivido todo ese tiempo ahí –_

 _-Tampoco yo, por eso hablé con la abuela Smith. A partir de este fin de semana, Sunset vivirá en mi casa –_

 _Rarity deja de trabajar en el morral, mira boquiabierta a Applejack_

 _-Va a vivir ¿dónde? ¿En tu casa? ¿Escuché bien? –_

 _-Sí-_

 _La modista deja sus herramientas de trabajo._

 _-Applejack, ¿estás segura? Sé que queremos ayudarla, pero, ella…ella realmente fue muy mala con todos y hasta…peligrosa. ¿Ya hablaste con tus hermanos? No creo que la reciban con los brazos abiertos, mucho menos Applebloom –_

 _-Estoy consciente de eso. Pero si en verdad queremos apoyarla, serviría mucho que estuviera en otro ambiente donde no se sienta sola. Compartir con nosotros puede mostrarle de todo lo bueno que se ha perdido –_

 _-Claro, si no se trata de una trampa –_

 _-¿Una trampa? – dice la rubia al levantar una ceja_

 _-No estamos seguras si ella ha…cambiado –_

 _-¡Ha cambiado! Se ve en su mirada –_

 _-Applejack, a veces puedes ser muy ingenua como Fluttershy –_

 _-Escúchame dulzura, creo firmemente en que Sunset Shimmer ha cambiado para bien y pienso ayudarla al 100%.-_

 _-Sólo te sugiero que seas prudente, no estamos seguras de que…-_

 _-¿Sabes qué? Déjalo así – Applejack toma su morral, pero Rarity la detiene_

 _-No discutamos por esto – la rubia suelta lentamente su mochila y la deja de nuevo en su sitio_

 _-Lo siento – dice la vaquera mientras inclina un poco su sombrero_

 _-No importa –_

 _Las dos chicas se miran a los ojos y desvían rápidamente la mirada, un poco avergonzadas._

 _-Será mejor que venga después – dice la rubia – muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi morral –_

 _-De nada querida –_

Por esa charla, Rarity hizo el bordado de las tres manzanas, como una forma de disculpa. Nunca entendió porque Applejack habló con ella sobre eso, jamás se lo preguntó y el tiempo pasó dejando el tema de lado.

La modista cierra el casillero, su mano acaricia la puerta de éste, como si con esto pudiera sentir a Applejack. Recuerda esas ocasiones cuando eran vecinas de casillero.

 _-¡Lo peor que pudo pasar! – dice Rarity mientras guarda sus libros – no sé cómo traeré ese lote de telas de Canterlot City a la boutique –_

 _-¿En tu auto? – pregunta Applejack extrañada del comentario de su amiga._

 _-En el taller –_

 _-Tu papá te puede llevar –_

 _-Está de viaje – comenta Rarity al cerrar su casillero._

 _-¿Tu chofer? –_

 _-Estará con mi mamá y Sweetie Belle –_

 _-Ya…bueno puedes pedir un taxi o rentar un auto – dice la joven Apple mientras cierra su casillero - no es el fin del mundo -_

 _Rarity quiere usar una de sus revistas de moda para darle un zape en la cabeza, ¿acaso esta sureña no entiende un pedido de ayuda? Es cierto que las opciones que le da son viables, pero, también es verdad que la amante de la moda le gustaría pasar más tiempo con la vaquera._

 _Hace un par de días que Rarity comprendió que siente más que una amistad por Applejack y quiere aprovechar cada momento cerca de ella, pensó que esto sería una gran oportunidad para pasar más tiempo a solas._

 _-Applejack, querida, ¿y la opción de "Rarity, puedo ayudarte con eso, porque soy buena amiga"? –_

 _-Ah- responde la rubia – pues sí, también está esa opción, sería cuestión de preguntarle a Fluttershy –_

 _La modista quiere golpearse la cabeza contra el casillero, Applejack es una despistada o una cruel._

 _-¡Me refiero a ti! – dice la pelimorada - ¡Te estoy pidiendo ayuda a ti! –_

 _-Ah…¡ah! –expresa la vaquera – Sí, claro, perdona, jeje –se acomoda su sombrero – puedo pedirle a Big Mac la camioneta, creo que no la usaremos este sábado –_

 _-¡Perfecto! Gracias Applejack – sonríe Rarity con la ilusión de estar al lado de ella._

 _-Hola – escuchan un tímido saludo, es Sunset Shimmer_

 _-Hola – responden Rarity y la rubia casi al mismo tiempo._

 _La vaquera da unos pasos atrás de su casillero, Sunset se acerca para abrirlo y guardar sus cosas._

 _-¿Comparten casillero? – pregunta la modista_

 _-Sí – responde la rubia – ayer algunos vándalos hicieron destrozos en el suyo, por eso le dije a Sunset que podía usar el mío el resto del semestre. Si alguien se mete con mi casillero, bueno, pues le irá muy mal – dice mientras truena sus nudillos._

 _-Comprendo – comenta Rarity_

 _-Muchas gracias Applejack – dice Sunset –las veo después – cierra el casillero y la pelirroja se aleja, abrazada a sus libros._

 _Para Rarity es raro verla caminar tan insegura por los pasillos, no queda ni un rastro de la malvada y terrible chica que todos temían. Se pregunta si así se comportan los tiranos derrotados. Pronto se cumplirá dos meses del baile otoñal. Es cierto que ella ha cambiado, pero un tirano es un tirano siempre, esos sentimientos de control absoluto no pueden desaparecer de la noche a la mañana._

 _-¿Me vas a decir que es un peligro que comparta mi casillero con ella? – pregunta la rubia._

 _-Puedo decir muchas cosas, pero eres necia –_

 _-Vamos Rarity, Sunset se esfuerza mucho por arreglar las cosas, la tiene complicada, no debemos hacérselo más difícil –_

 _-Applejack, ella era malvada, ¿cómo sabemos que no finge estar arrepentida porque sabe que no puede vencernos ahora? Ella nos manipuló y engañó, yo no me fiaría tanto y me sorprende que tú le creas tanto –_

 _-Sólo sé que cuando la miro a los ojos puedo ver que realmente está arrepentida, no tengo más argumento que ése –_

 _\- Si tú lo dices… - dice la modista - ¿y cómo está yendo todo ese asunto de que viva en tu casa? –_

 _-Bueno, la abuela Smith trata de hacerla sentir parte de la familia, pero es complicado, Big Mac y Applebloom la evitan mucho y Sunset, trata de estar lo más alejada que puede de nosotros. Creo que sigue sintiéndose sola –_

 _-No la culpo, después de todo, este no es su mundo. Me pregunto por qué no se fue con Twilight, pudo regresar a su hogar y comenzar una nueva vida –_

 _-No creo que pudiera, hizo mucho daño aquí y es necesario que lo arregle. Quizás después ella decida volver a su mundo, quién sabe – dice la rubia_

 _-Puede ser…-_

-Regresa a tu mundo, Sunset Shimmer – pronuncia Rarity.


	12. Chapter 12

_¿Tiene sentido la vida sin poder? Es lo que siempre he querido preguntarle a mi hermano. El linaje, el deseo de grandeza, la existencia de dominar, son tantos elementos que mi familia guardo para el trono, tantas creencias que nos inculcaron._

 _La guerra es el reclamo, la guerra es el único vehículo de regresar a nuestra grandeza, dice él; pero yo creo que hay otra forma. ¿Con qué ejército pelearas hermano?, pregunté. Las almas de nuestros antepasados serán nuestros soldados, respondió._

 _Mi hermano es apenas 2 años mayor que yo, ¿qué edad tengo? No lo recuerdo, pero algo en mí me dice que no he de pasar de los 20 años, ¿humanos o hiltanos? No sabría decirlo._

 _¿No sabes que es un hiltano? Lo había olvidado, tu mundo desconoce las otras tierras que forjó el universo._

 _Hiltania es un reino, el más poderoso que había en el único y extenso continente de Leeda. Había otros reinos, en su mayoría leales a Hiltania, algunos más indiferentes y otros tan débiles que no osaban levantar su espada ante nadie._

 _Mi padre era el Supremo Rey de Hiltania, nuestro linaje había gobernado por miles de siglos. Pero sentir el poder eterno hace corruptible al alma. El reinado de mi abuelo fue el más oscuro para Leeda. La guerra fue declarada, él creía firmemente que Hiltania debía gobernar sobre los demás reinos, incluyendo aquellos que nos eran leales, la más cruel y sangrienta era ocurrió. El odio hacia Hiltania fue en aumento, todos los reinos se unieron en contra de nosotros y la muerte de los nuestros era decretada. En medio de ese caos, mi abuelo muere, ninguna espada se lo llevó, fue la mano de la vejez quien lo reclamó. El trono es ocupado por mi padre, quien, ante mi tristeza, no tenía la frialdad para liderar una guerra._

 _¿Cuándo comenzó todo? Era una niña cuando inició la decadencia de nuestra corona. Mi madre quiso protegernos, llevarnos al reino de mi tío donde quedamos hasta nuestra adolescencia. Por las criadas siempre teníamos noticias de nuestros padres, de los problemas que enfrentaban, de la guerra declarada y del temor latente del derrocamiento._

 _Mi hermano inició su entrenamiento en armas, estrategia, con cada práctica sé que su corazón se hinchaba de venganza, enterrar la espada en cada enemigo de Hiltania, veía en sus ojos como el odio lo atrapaba. Una vez escuché a las criadas decir que mi hermano tenía la misma mirada cruel de mi abuelo._

 _No quiero creer que mi hermano no mostrará clemencia, él es…mi hermano. Siempre ha sido tan bueno conmigo, siempre me cuidó ante todo lo que pasamos, sé que hay bondad en su alma, pero, el odio, el odio lo consume._

 _Mi padre no soportó la guerra, inclinó su cabeza ante los demás reinos. Mi hermano lo detestó desde ese instante, la debilidad de mi padre nos costaría todo._

 _Ingenuamente mis padres creyeron que los demás reinos respetarían nuestras vidas, no fue así, todos querían la sangre de nuestro linaje, sólo así los pueblos se calmarían._

 _Mi padre ofreció su vida a cambio de que respetaran las nuestras, la Alianza lo aceptó. A la edad de doncella, vi como degollaban a mi padre mientras el pueblo gritaba de placer ante eso. Mi madre y yo llorábamos, esta guerra, este odio, nadie lo deseaba. Mi hermano guardó silencio por días, sólo apretaba el puño de su espada, ahí me di cuenta, él asesinaría a cada ser que deseo la muerte de mi padre._

 _La Alianza nos exilió a las tierras del Invierno Eterno, la naturaleza se encargaría de nosotros. Pero mi hermano y yo lo sabíamos, ellos no respetarían nuestras vidas, éramos los herederos legítimos, nos matarían en algún momento del camino._

 _"Debemos escapar", me dijo. No quería dejar a nuestra madre sola, pero él prometió que podríamos salvarla._

 _No había rincón en Leeda donde pudiéramos escondernos, una antigua leyenda fue nuestra solución, la leyenda de un lago que al sumergirse te llevaba a tierras lejanas. De esa forma, nos fugamos a tu mundo._

 _Cuando llegamos aquí fue tan confuso, nuestro cuerpo no era el mismo, éramos monstruosidades, más sensibles a los elementos, éramos capaces de percibir energías que nunca antes habíamos conocido y mejor aún podíamos manipularlas. Mi hermano lo vio como nuestras armas, cuando creyó que teníamos la fuerza para volver y pelear, el lago no nos lo permitió, necesitábamos más energía para abrir el portal. Habíamos creado nuestra propia prisión._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que encontráramos a tu antepasado, a Ivor Limelights, él había ido al lago, también por una leyenda. Vendería su alma por poder, para que su clan tuviera la fuerza para vencer a los demás. Lo percibimos, comprendimos que la energía emanada por la ambición era muy poderosa y conveniente para nosotros._

 _En ese momento, el lago se manifestó, también era un ente vivo. Un pacto sería suficiente, nosotros les daríamos lo que pedía y a cambio tendríamos su energía. El lago sería el guardián del acuerdo; y así fue como Ivor maldijo a toda su descendencia y nosotros nos volvimos sus esclavos. Ambas partes nos quedamos atrapadas bajo el hechizo del lago._

 _Fue pronto cuándo entendimos lo que había qué hacer con esa energía, aunque los cambios repentinos nos confundían más. Al tocar a un ser humano, nuestra fisionomía cambiaba; poco a poco lo comprendimos, yo era convocada con la imagen del ser que les reflejaba alegría o felicidad y mi hermano era convocado con la imagen del ser que les reflejaba tristeza o dolor. Esa habilidad nos fue de mucha ayuda para mezclarnos en este mundo y conocerlo mejor._

 _Mi hermano creyó que en poco tiempo tendríamos el poder para abrir el portal y reclamar lo nuestro. Pero los Limelights no alcanzaron su cometido, cientos de guerras y jamás lo lograron, sin embargo tenían el precio a pagar, uno que conoces muy bien, el olvido._

 _Los recuerdos llevan consigo una energía intensa, al momento de desvanecerse, nosotros la tomamos. Cada Limelights es olvidado, es natural en tu clan._

 _¿Quieres ir en contra de eso? ¿Deseas ser libre? No puedo ayudarte como quisiera Margy, las reglas del lago nos dominan. Recuerda que tú también estás regida por esas reglas._

 _Comprendo el dolor qué sientes, siento pena por lo que sucedió con tu madre, pero, tienes que entender que la tristeza nos detiene en muchas ocasiones._

 _Es gracioso Margy, nunca había hablado antes con un Limelights sobre todo esto, quizás ahora sea diferente. Sólo quiero ser libre, no importa el costo, quiero volver a donde pertenezco, saber qué ocurrió con mi madre, quiero al fin poder elegir mi propio destino, y tú también deseas lo último._

 _A cada Limelights le he deseado éxito y hago lo mismo contigo. Sé fuerte Margy, haz lo necesario para romper el pacto. Hazlo por todos, por todos los que fuimos ciegos._


End file.
